Naruto ZX
by NickBenson30121995
Summary: Naruto finds 2 'Biometals' How will it affect his life and the people around him. Will things stay the same or will life change for him. Starts off after Kakashi's Genin Test NarutoxFemKyuubi NarutoxMegamanZXA
1. Prologue: Discovery

**Hey. NickBenson30121995 here (former nickXXisXXawesome) Hope you like this Idea.**

**I won't update unless I get 10 reveiws. Those who do reveiw will get a cookie in a week**

Prologue

The space above earth

A small metal dome was orbiting earth, it was blue and had two red crystals for eyes, it resembled a face. Another was floating beside it, but this one was made up of red and white. They were the biometals X and Z. And they were heading for earth.

Training ground 7

Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was finally freed of the post he was tied to.

Damn Kakashi sensei, leaves me tied to the post like that

Naruto looked up and saw two comets heading for just outside the training ground.

What is that!?

Naruto, losing himself to the curiosity, went to see what it was.

Naruto ran to the area of the crash and saw two small craters with metal objects in them.

Naruto picked both up for a closer look, when the crystals on top of the metal red something.

Biolink established?

Suddenly the two metal objects floated into the air hovering just above him

One of them spoke

"Who are you human?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what are you?"

"I am Biometal model Z, and this is my brother Biometal model X. You are now a megaman" Said the red metal

"A Megaman?"

"Yes a human with extraordinary powers, a Megaman" said Model X

"You will preform a Rock on with one of us to become a megaman, there is also another form to us, but we will reveal it only in desprate measures"

"Rock What?"

"Rock _On_, it allows you to use our powers"

"Ok, so how do I do this?"

"Simple really, just hold one infront of you, and yell Rock On"

Naruto grabbed model X and held it infront of him

"ROCK ON!"

"Biolink established R.O.C.K system online!"

Naruto was engulfed by light. The light died down to reveal a transformed Naruto, he was wearing a blue helmet with a crystal on the forehead, blue armour and there was some kind of cannon on his arm

"cool"

"Yes, now all you need to do is concentrate on reverting back to normal to change back" said Model Z

Naruto closed his eyes and the blue armour streamed off him as he reverted back to normal.

"That's all you need to know for now about Megamerging," said Model X

"Ok then, let's go home guys"

Naruto walked off with his new companions in tow.

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Missions

**Hey Readers,**

**This is my first, official chapter for Naruto ZX. Hope you guys like it.**

**I would like to say thanks to DemonOfThePast, for being my Beta.**

**Anyway I didn't reach ten reveiws, but I felt like it was time to update.**

**I don't own Naruto, Megaman ZX. I only own my OC's The Burst On, Model D and the Leo Upgrade.**

Chapter 1

Naruto walked to the training ground to meet up with his team, to see that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Naruto walked in with Z and X floating above his head. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief while Sakura just had a blank expression.

"Dobe what is that?" asked Sasuke

"Hmph, how rude, annoying brat" said Z

Sasuke and Sakura's jaws dropped after hearing 'the metal' speak

"HOW IS IT TALKING?" screamed Sakura.

"Damn banshee" said X.

"I AM NOT A BANSHEE!" screamed Sakura

"Yo," said Kakashi as he appeared from a puff of smoke and saw the metal over Naruto's head.

_What the fuck?_

"Uh, Naruto, what's the metal over your head?"

"Oh, these are X and Z. My biometals"

"What the hell are biometals?" asked Kakashi

"You'll understand when we fight" said Z

"Ok Naruto, quick spar, you and me" said Kakashi, "let's see what those biometals can do"

Naruto pocketed X and grabbed Z

"ROCK ON!"

"Biolink Established R.O.C.K system online" Z said

Naruto was engulfed by white light. This time when it died down it revealed Naruto in red and white armour, with longer blonde hair. He had a visor over his eyes.

"Ready Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto as he used the mechanism in his boots to dash, a small flame came out from where he dashed1, and pulled out a hilt that was attached to his belt, pressing a button on it. It emitted a light green blade made of energy. He slashed Kakashi's leg, only nicking the front of the shin. It bled a little and Kakashi jumped back.

Interesting it's similar to what sensei used

"Ok that's enough Naruto"

Naruto closed his eyes and he transformed back to normal.

"Ok guys we have our first mission, chasing down Tora the cat" Said Kakashi

Let's just say that it wasn't fun for anyone.

Naruto and the rest of team 7 were at the Hokage's office filling in a report when they were about to be given another D-Rank mission.

"Ok, let's see what else we have, Painting fences, cleaning dishes and…"

"Tora! Come back!"

"Chasing Tora… Again" said the third Hokage

"No! We want a better mission!" yelled Naruto

"You Baka! You've only been genin for a few days!"

"Wait Iruka, we'll give them a harder mission. Send in the client!"

An old man walked in the room.

"This is Tazuna, you will be guarding him on his way back to Nami no Kuni."

"You expect these brats to protect me? Geez, the orange clad one looks like the worst"

Z floated out of his pocket and said, "LET ME BEAT HIM UP, NARUTO ROCK-ON!"

"I WON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO BEAT UP THIS OLD MAN!" Said Naruto trying to punch Tazuna, but Kakashi stopped him.

"We won't get paid if you beat up the client Naruto"

Naruto and Z calmed down, when everyone in the room excluding team 7 looked at him funnily.

"What?" Asked Naruto oblivious to what's going on

"Naruto what were those things?" asked Sandaime

"Oh they're Biometals X and Z."

Biometals, interesting

"And what do they do exactly?" asked Tazuna

"Well, I think it will be easier to show you"

Naruto pulled out X and held it above him, he slid his other hand on the side and yelled

"ROCK ON!"

"Biolink established, R.O.C.K system online!" said X

Light filled the room temporarily blinding everyone, the light died down to reveal 'Naruto X'.

"They give more abilities, like the ability to dash, fire long range weapons, energy sword and all this other gear"

"Ok, you better go get ready guys, Kakashi can you stay behind for a minute?"

Team 7 walked out leaving Kakashi in the office

"It looks like Naruto is taking after his father…"

"How so?"

"Well you see…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Damn ero-sennin, ditches me to go perving."_

_Minato looked skywards and saw a meteorite coming for him_

"_Holy shit!" yelled Minato as he ran off the meteorite crashed where he was previously standing._

What the hell is that?

_Thought Minato as he picked up the 'meteorite' and examined it. It was grey, blue and red, it resembled a face._

Biolink established?

'_mmf, MMF!' screamed the thing in his hand, he let go of his grasp on the stone when it said_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Minato Namikaze, what are you?"_

"_I am Biometal model A."_

"_What's a Biometal?" asked a genuinely confused Minato_

"_Let me show you, grab me and yell out ROCK ON"_

_Minato grabbed model A and yelled_

"_ROCK ON"_

_Minato was engulfed by data and when it disappeared there was a transformed Minato._

_He was wearing a grey and navy blue, full body suit. He was wearing dark navy blue shin guards. Over his chest was a metal, nay blue chest plate. On his fore arms he had a grey guard with a navy blue bit underneath. On his head he had a navy blue helmet, with red and yellow spikes coming from the front of it. In between the spikes he had what looked like a metal bolt._

"_Cool…"_

"_Uhh, how do I change back?"_

"_Just concentrate on transforming back"_

_Minato closed his eyes and light engulfed him and he transformed back to his normal state._

"_That was awesome!" yelled Minato_

_Minato ran off happily to find Jiraiya_

_(End Flashback)_

"I see" said Kakashi

"I want you hold on to this Kakashi, it might choose you as it's next partner" said Sandaime.

Sandaime pulled out from his draw, Model A.

Kakashi took Model A from his hand, when it's crystal Eyes read something

Biolink Established?

Kakashi was engulfed by light and he had transformed into 'Kakashi Model A'

Kakashi could feel two weapons on his sides; he pulled them out and saw that they were pistols.

"I knew that it would choose you"

Kakashi suddenly changed back into his human form

"Minato where are we? Wait you're not Minato." Said Model A

"No, I'm Kakashi. Minato's student"

"Oh ok, where's Minato?"

"Uhh, he's gone…" said Sandaime

"He's dead" said Kakashi

A blank look struck model A's face, you could see sweat drops on its head

"Oh, it was going to happen eventually. Ok so what's your name?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm Minato's son's teacher"

"Ok!"

"He also has 2 Biometals, X and Z"

"X and Z! What happened to Vent!"

"Who?"

"Uhh, don't worry"

"Ok… well I got a mission c'mon we need to go meet up with my team"

Kakashi started walking out of the office and A followed him

**With the team 2 hours later**

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI!" yelled X

"Calm down X" said Z

"HOW CAN I BE CALM, HE'S 2 FUCKING HOURS LATE!"

"What was that about me being late" said Kakashi

"A!" yelled X and Z

"X, Z!" A yelled back

"You know each other?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, our previous partners knew each other" said X

"Ok, so how about we start our mission" said Kakashi

Team 7 and Tazuna walked out of the gates of Konoha.

**Halfway between Konoha and Nami no Kuni**

Team 7 were walking along the dirt road when Kakashi spotted a puddle on the side of the road

_A puddle?_

Kakashi just shrugged it off and continued walking, once they were out of sight, two mist nin emerged out of the puddle and charged for Kakashi and got him in their chains

"1 down…"

"3 to go" said the two mist nin as they charged for the group, Naruto pulled out Model Z and yelled

"ROCK ON!"

Naruto transformed to his Model Z form and dashed at the two mist nin while making a hand sign,

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu"

A clone of Naruto appeared beside him also dashing; both Narutos slashed the mist ninja, making a deep gash into their stomach. The blood sprayed everywhere.

"Good job Naruto, dispose of these bodies. While I talk to Tazuna" said Kakashi

Naruto ended his transformation and asked

"Z how did I know what to do?"

Z sighed and said

"Do you know the letters in R.O.C.K stand for?"

"No"

"They stand for Rebirth of Crystallized Knowledge, we were created in the image of a certain reploid or robot. I was created in the image of the war hero Zero, and X was created in the image of another war hero and the leader of a faction Called Neo Arcadia named X"

"So I know how to fight when I'm transformed because of these War Heroes?"

"Exactly"

"Thanks"

Z floated back into his pocket and Naruto walked off with his team.

Team 7 and Tazuna continued walking when they came to a dock with a boat waiting for them.

"Thank you Daichi for doing this"

"It's the least I could do for you building this bridge"

Daichi eventually came to a parallel dock, and stopped there.

"This is as far as I can take you without being spotted"

Daichi took his boat back to the other side as Team 7 continued. They came to the road connecting to Tazuna's house when a thick fog rolled in; Kakashi heard the whirring of a sword and yelled

"DOWN NOW!"

Everyone ducked and a man reappeared on the sword which was now lodged into a tree

"Zabuza of the bloody mist."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan… intresting"

"No, I am no longer Kakashi of the Sharingan"

Kakashi held out Model A

"ROCK ON!"

"Biolink established R.O.C.K system online!" said Model A

Kakashi was engulfed with light and reappeared as Kakashi Model A

"I am Sharingan Kakashi Model A!"

Kakashi's helmet was slightly tilted covering his Sharingan Eye.

"Naruto, it's time for you to use our true power" said Z

"Naruto grab us with both hands and yell, Double Rock On!" said X

Naruto held both Z and X in his hands and said

"Model X, Model Z. Here we go! DOUBLE ROCK ON!"

"Biolink Established, R.O.C.K system Online!" said both Z and X

Red and Blue Data surrounded Naruto then burst from him revealing a new model of Megaman. Naruto ZX was holding a triangle shaped energy blade he also had a full helmet over his head, Naruto's eyes had become a deep green. The eyes had no pupils in them signifying he was in a berserker mode. Zabuza looked over to where Naruto was then Naruto disappeared from his sight and appeared behind Zabuza and grabbed him and yelled out to Kakashi

"USE RAIKIRI!"

Kakashi went through the signs for the Raikiri and charged at Zabuza, Naruto jumped away before Kakashi got there, blood was seeping out of the wound Kakashi made when two senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck.

"Thank you for subduing Zabuza, I will dispose of the body" said the hunter nin

The hunter nin disappeared from the area, Naruto and Kakashi released their transformations and slumped to the ground from exhaustion.

Naruto was panting before he got up and said to Sasuke

"Carry Kakashi back to Tazuna's" said Naruto in a commanding tone

"Who made you team leader dobe?"

"I'm sorry, who's the one who could kill you in a heartbeat?"

Sasuke grumbled and picked up Kakashi.

Soon the team was outside Tazuna's when Naruto collapsed to the ground. He found himself in a sewer; the water was about an inch deep. Naruto walked forward when he found himself at the front of a cage.

"Ah, so the megaman decides to show himself to me…"

"_Shut up you damn fox"_

"**I have no hostilities towards you at the moment, but I have a gift for you"**

A little bit of red chakra gathered at the seal and formed a Biometal, it was brown and shaped like the Greek symbol for omega. And had two red crystals for eyes

"**Use this to become megaman OX, just double mega merge with biometal X and this biometal."**

"_What do you want in return?" _asked a suspicious Naruto

"Just tear off a tiny bit of the seal"

Naruto complied and jumped and tore off a corner of the seal. He was flooded with power. His blue eyes gained slits, his teeth became sharper and his nails became black claws.

"That was 1 thousandth of my power"

Naruto was amazed at the new transformation.

"Thanks you stupid bastard" "What kind of way is that to treat a woman"

"_YOU'RE A GIRL!"_

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WASN'T" "WHAT KIND OF GIRL HAS A DEEP VOICE?"

The Kyuubi morphed onto a girl about his age, with a large chest, red hair that was tied into 9 small ponytails, green eyes and a beautiful face

"Now do you believe me, this is my true form"

Naruto's jaw dropped at how beautiful she really was

"W…Wo…Wow, yo…your beautiful"

Kyuubi blushed at the comment and said

"You're not too bad either Naruto"

Naruto turned around and walked off, with an amazed look on his face

"_If only I wasn't sealed"_ thought Kyuubi

Naruto awoke to see a woman above him.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?"

The woman jumped back in surprise and said

"Naruto your awake!"

"Uhhh, yeah and who are you?"

"I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter"

"Ok"

Naruto got up and felt something fall off his stomach, it was the biometal Kyuubi gave him

"Umm, Tsunami, where's the rest of my team?"

"They went out to train"

"DAMMIT!" yelled Naruto as he sprinted out the door and saw his team just entering the forest so he followed and tapped Kakashi on the back

"So what are training for, I took out Zabuza didn't I?"

"Well Naruto, the hunter nin saved Zabuza"

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto.

"Shh, do you want to scare off everything" said Kakashi

"And also what's with the appearance change?"

Naruto was now wearing a black jacket that was open with a Black t-shirt on the inside, he was also wearing dark blue ninja pants

You have great style Kyuubi Thanks Naruto-kun What's your real name Kyuubi?

_**My name is Mikoto, I'm the daughter of the real king of demons**_

_So your not the real Kyuubi_

That's correct

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I said what's that thing in your hand?" Asked Kakashi

"Oh, that would be Biometal O"

"Ok"

"Ok guys we're going to climb tree's today"

"But sensei, we can already climb trees" said Naruto

"But can you like this"

Kakashi made a hand sign and slowly walked up the tree

Everyone looked at Kakashi with wide eyes

"Ok, use kunai to mark your progress"

Everyone pulled out their kunai out, when Z and X floated out of Naruto's pocket and said.

"You need to concentrate on this, ok" said X

"Yeah"

Naruto closed out all the noise and just focused on the tree. He pushed the chakra to his feet and ran straight up the tree; he made it all the way up to the top without stopping.

The whole team was surprised even Kakashi.

Naruto was just swinging around on the top of the tree talking with Mikoto

"Hey Naruto…" Hmm? What would you do if I said I knew a way to summon me to be a living human being Well I don't know, I'd probably do it

_**Well you could summon me into the real world for as long as you like and then just dispel me**_

Ok how do I do it? Just make the hand signs I tell you

Naruto jumped down from the tree and just before he hit the ground he forced the chakra to his feet and softened the landing by cracking all the ground around him.

"Well Naruto, you can go meet Tazuna at the bridge"

Naruto ran off to a clearing and did the seals Mikoto told him and he slammed his hand into the ground

"Contained Demon Summoning!"

A giant ball of flames appeared where he slammed his hand, revealing Mikoto in an alluring pose

"Hey cutie" said Mikoto

"Hey Mikoto-chan"

"Are we going to the bridge Naruto-kun?"

"Yep"

"Ok, Here… We… Go!" Said Mikoto as she dashed off at astonishing speeds

Naruto used the speed that his ZX form uses, and soon caught up to Mikoto within a matter of seconds

"Heh, your fast Mikoto-chan, but how do you like this!"

Naruto became a black and blonde blur, and was at the bridge in a matter of seconds and Mikoto wasn't far behind and appeared a few seconds after Naruto and said

"That's not fair, you used your biometal's speed" said Mikoto with a cute pout on her face.

"Crud I can't resist that look" said Naruto

Mikoto leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips and then moved away

_Could I be falling in love with him/her?_ Thought both Naruto and Mikoto at the same time.

Tazuna was already at the bridge when mist rolled over the bridge.

_Crap!_ Naruto thought

Two figures appeared in the mist, one of them had a massive sword on his back.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Zabuza

A blast of energy flew past Zabuza and landed just beside him.

"Right here"

"Kakashi, I'll get you for this"

Naruto grabbed Model O and X

"Model X Model O, Here We Go! Double R.O.C.K ON

Naruto was surrounded by red Data and revealed in his new form. He was wearing a full body black bodysuit. With red shin guards his chest had a sleeveless red jacket over it. On his head he had a black and red helmet with a blue triangle, crystal on his head. From were his ears were there was two little white bits of metal.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza and slashed him and he became water.

"I see, you are one of us. I must destroy you for trying to hurt my precious person."

The Hunter Nin pulled of the mask to reveal a girl around his age

"Model L, Rock On!"

The biometal responded by saying

"Biolink Established, R.O.C.K System Online!"

Light blue data engulfed the girl, she was holding a double sided halberd, she had blue wrist guards, a black bodysuit, a yellow and blue vest, white thigh guards, blue and yellow shin guards and blue shoes. (Imagine Model LX with Haku's face)8

With Mikoto, Kakashi and Zabuza

"Well, I better go all out then"

Mikoto pulled out a red Biometal.

"Model D, here we go, Rock On!"

Mikoto was engulfed by red Data, and revealed in a new form of a megaman, she had a red visor covering her eyes, a red and white helmet, red and black chest armour white thigh guards, black wrist guards and red knee high boots. Zabuza just smiled evilly

With Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna

I won't let that dobe have all the glory!

Sasuke dashed off to where Naruto and the girl were

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

With Naruto and Haku

Naruto was kind of pissed that he didn't have an advantage anymore. He would have to deal. The girl started making one handed hand seals when she said

"Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors"

All the water that was on the bridge floated into the air and made ice around Naruto

"I have bloodline limit that allows me to control water"

"I see. I'm afraid that I will have to go all out then"

Naruto transformed back to normal when all three biometals gathered around him

"Models Z, O and X, here…We…GO! BURST ON

All the biometals said "Burst Link established, R.O.C.K system Online!" gold Data enveloped Naruto, it dispersed to reveal what looked Like model ZX with gold armour. In Naruto's left hand was a cannon, in his right hand was a red energy sword, the top part of his face was covered with a red tinted visor, and the bottom with a black mask.

"What is your name, so I can rest in peace?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your's?"

"My name is Haku"

Naruto slammed his cannon fist into the ground creating a large dome of energy; he kept pumping energy into it until it was stable

"DEMON EXPLOSION!"

The dome exploded outwards destroying all the mirrors as soon as Sasuke got to the mirrors, the force of the explosion blew him back. Haku was flying through the air when she reverted to her human form. The biometal landed in front of Naruto. He picked it up when it read 'Biolink Established'

Naruto reverted to normal and placed model L in his pocket. Gato had just arrived on the bridge.

"Zabuza, you're a bloody mess. Oh well I'll just have these mercs finish you off"

"Gato you back stabbing bastard!" yelled Zabuza

"Eh, it's just business"

Naruto closed his eyes and said

"LX Halberd Summoning"

The Model L halberd appeared in his hand and he charged his energy into it

"Ice Dragon!" yelled Naruto as he swiped the sword, a massive ice dragon shot out from the dragon and killed half the mercs Gato had hired

"**Leave Now!"** Yelled Naruto as he let off a massive killer intent that made Mikoto shiver. All the mercs ran off in terror and jumped into their boats

Zabuza ran forward and grabbed Gato by the collar and held his Zanbantou to his neck

"This is what happens when deal you with the devil"

He sliced his Zanbantou, and Gato's head rolled off his shoulders.

Naruto turned around to see Haku struggling to her feet.

"Mikoto! Come over here quick"

Mikoto dashed over to where Naruto was, Sakura was pissed that some random chick was hotter than her, and Sasuke was drooling at how hot she was.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah, give me model L for a second"

Naruto handed over model L. Mikoto held it over Haku's ample chest and forced her Chakra into it, the biometal's aura started glowing around Haku when the Biometal was absorbed into her and a copy was where the original was.

"Mikoto what did you do?" asked Naruto

"The biometal gave her part of its life force, so since the original is inside Haku providing life force as well as the ability to still megamerge, another copy of its soul is right there in front of you"

Naruto picked up the biometal and placed it in his pocket, kind of understanding Kyuubi's explanation.

"Uh, not that I don't appreciate your help, who the hell are you?" asked Kakashi

"I'm the nine tailed fox, but my real name is Mikoto" said Mikoto

"NANI!" yelled all the leaf nin on the bridge except for Naruto

"Yeah, and does any one have a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their heads in a negative

"Good" said Naruto as he pulled Mikoto in for a kiss, Mikoto gladly accepted and kissed him back. Sasuke couldn't understand how someone that hot would go for someone like him.

"Is Haku alright?" asked Zabuza

"She'll be fine, just give her a few days rest"

Zabuza made a sigh of relief, before Naruto asked

"Zabuza, how would you feel about joining the leaf village?"

"Well, since Haku needs a home and I really don't want her being chased by Hunter-nin for the rest of her life; sure, we'll go back with you"

Naruto smiled and walked off back to Tazuna's for some well-needed rest.

The next two weeks passed in a blur, Mikoto, Naruto and Haku all trained together in their Megaman forms. Somehow Naruto always came out as the winner, and always ended up in awkward positions on Haku and Mikoto.

"Naruto I have another gift for you" said Mikoto in one of their training sessions

"It's called the Leo Upgrade"

Mikoto handed him a flat piece of metal with a lion's face baring its fangs

"You'll know exactly what to do"

Naruto held out model Z and X and placed the Leo upgrade underneath Z

"Model Z Model X, here we go! Leo Rock On!"

"Biolink established R.O.C.K system online! Leo Satellite Activate!" said Models Z and X

A red beam shot down from the sky and hit Naruto when the data was surrounding him, the light disappeared and Naruto was in his new form. His helmet now had fangs coming down from the top of his helmet, his hair looked more like a mane now, his eyes had gone red, his teeth were much sharper and his sabre was shaped more like a crescent now

"Wow" was all Naruto said

Mikoto walked over and passionately kissed him

"So do you like my gift?"

"Yeah" Naruto pulled her back in and they started having a make out session in the middle of the field when Sasuke came along and said

"Oi! You two have next guard shift"

Naruto and Mikoto left the area for the bridge.

The next few weeks went by quickly, soon the bridge was finished and it was time for them to go back to Konoha

"Thank you Naruto, without you none of us would be here, and thanks to you too Mikoto and Kakashi for protecting the bridge" said Tazuna

Naruto and the rest of team 7 plus Haku and Zabuza left for Konoha

"Hey we still haven't named the bridge" said one of the villagers

"How about The Great Biometal Bridge: Path of the Hero!" yelled Tazuna

All of the villagers roared in approval, Naruto and Mikoto, thanks to their heightened senses heard everything and looked at each other and smirked.

**PLEASE REVEIEW!**

**The button's right there I know you want to! GIVE IN!**


	3. Chapter 2: Chuunin Exams

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Naruto or Megaman ZX. If I did this would be the TV show.**

Chapter 2

"Oi Gaki, how much longer?"

"My god shut up Zabuza! Don't make me go Megaman on your ass!" yelled Naruto.

Zabuza shut up instantly knowing how powerful Naruto was. And was silent the rest of the way. Naruto, Mikoto and Haku got into various conversations while Sasuke wondered how Naruto got all the hot girls. All he got were dogs.

The group finally arrived at the gates of the village and the guards questioned Kakashi

"Halt! Who are the three people with you?"

"Is it all that important?"

"Yes"

Kakashi walked over and whispered in his ear something, Mikoto's and Naruto's face turned to horror and disgust. The guard let them through with a pale face

"What did you say to them Kakashi-sensei?"

"Is it all that important?"

"He told him that if he didn't let us through he would have sex with his girlfriend, kill his bitch, spike his drink when he goes to a club and take photos of him when spiked as blackmail" said Naruto with a pale face

"Maa, Maa Naruto you shouldn't be telling lies"

Kakashi walked off and the group followed him to the Hokage tower

"Ok, Naruto, Mikoto, Zabuza and Haku follow me, Sasuke, Sakura, Go home"

"Hey…" said Sakura

"No buts"

Kakashi and his group went into the tower.

"Ah Kakashi, my eternal rival! Let our teams have a spar to show their youthfulness" said Gai, The evil green, youth and jumpsuit obsessed man.

"Ah… Maybe tomorrow Gai"

"AH KAKASHI THAT IS SO HIP OF YOU!"

Kakashi just walked off and motioned for the group to follow him

"Who the hell was that?" asked Zabuza

"Who?" asked Naruto

"That guy…"

"It was all a dream Zabuza, there was no crazy guy"

Zabuza nodded his head and moved off with the rest of the group to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Lord Hokage, mission success"

"Ah yes Kakashi, who are those three behind you and Naruto?"

"The man is Zabuza Mimochi, the black haired girl is Haku, and the red head is Mikoto. They want to join Konoha."

"Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist wants to join Konoha?"

"Yes"

"Ok, you three have been instated, Zabuza, you are now an elite Jounin, Haku and Mikoto, you two are now genin. Mikoto and Haku what skills do you have?"

"Well I have control over water and ice, and I am a megaman."

"I have a wide array of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, as well as being a megaman"

The Hokage was shocked at the revolution, he had just instated two megamen and one has a bloodline.

"Interesting"

"Old man, I would like to make a request"

"What is that Naruto?"

"I would like to make a specialist team with Mikoto and Haku, since we are all megamen with Zabuza as our sensei"

"Uhh, Kakashi are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, I need to start helping Sasuke with his Sharingan, so I won't have enough time to be teaching 3 students"

"Ok, Team Biometal is ready for missions"

"Kakashi you can go, I will assign Team Biometal a mission"

Kakashi bowed before leaving the office

"Ok, Mikoto, Haku, Zabuza here are your head bands and Zabuza here is your Jounin vest"

Sandaime pulled out three Konoha headbands and one Jounin vest from a chest behind him and handed them to the new Konoha nin.

"Team biometal since you all have experience in the field you will be assigned C and B Ranked missions, but before that will happen the Chuunin exams are starting in a week and you must prepare for them"

"Here are the entrance forms for the exam"

Sandaime handed the slips to the team and they all accepted gratefully.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said the three genin as they left the office

The next week passed in a blur, Zabuza had taught the team a fair few water jutsu, like Suryuudan no jutsu and hidden mist jutsu. The whole team had been practicing with their biometals and improving their skills.

Naruto and his team were walking to the academy for the first exam; they saw a simple Genjutsu and went up the stairs to the true 3rd floor.

They entered the exam room and saw that teams 8 and 10 were already there. Kiba saw Mikoto and started drooling before going up to her and saying

"Why are you hanging out with a dobe like him?"

"Back off dog she's mine"

"What was that dobe?" said an angry Kiba

"Look you mangy mutt, I'm pretty sure if you fought Naruto you would be killed" said Mikoto

Kiba instantly backed off before asking

"Wait, aren't you on another team with Sasuke and Team 7?"

"A new team was formed with these ex mist nin, we are team biometal"

"Team Biometal?" asked Kiba

Shino raised an eyebrow before saying

"Biometals are rare sentient metals with the ability to transform the user into something much more powerful"

"That's nearly spot on, the biometal chooses the user" said Naruto

"Oh yeah prove it!" said Kiba

Naruto's 4 biometals floated out of his ninja pouch, Mikoto's floated out of her pocket while Haku's also floated out of her ninja pouch.

"Naruto has four, interesting" said Shino

"Yes I have found that all of these biometals are my biomatch"

"Yeah! My user rules!" said Model X

"Shh model X" said the rest of them.

Team 7 just walked in behind them with a new member, his skin was pale, he had black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and black ninja pants

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Ino

"Sasuke Duck!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke ducked straight away as Ino sailed over him

"You newbies might want to be a bit quieter; you've already made some enemies"

"Yeah who wants to know?" asked Naruto

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, I have taken this exam enough times to help some newbies like you"

"Ok…"

"Well if you're not going to help us piss off" said Sasuke

"Actually I want to help you, you see I have collected data on many ninja from the different villages, just give me a description and I'll find it"  
"Ok, I want info on Gaara of the desert, Rock Lee of Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hah, you know there names. Nice"

Kabuto swiped his hand over the deck of cards he had pulled out, and retrieved three from the deck.

"Here they are"

Kabuto placed some chakra into the first card and it revealed Gaara of the desert's info

"Ok, he has done 16 c ranks and 1 b rank, and also he's come back from every mission unscathed"

"Holy crap" said Kiba

"Next is Rock Lee from Konoha, 42 d Ranks and 24 c rank. His Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are terrible but makes up for it in Taijutsu.

"Finally we have Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha"

Everyone except for Naruto's team tensed

"22 D rank, 0 C rank but 1 A rank, wow! He is an ex member of team seven and is now currently a Member of team biometal, he is the biomatch for models X, Z, O, and L. Wow that's quite a few biometal."

"Ok Shut Up Maggots, you have 30 seconds to get to a seat or you fail!" said the man who had just appeared in the room with the many Chuunin around him.

While all the other genin were rushing to the seats, Naruto and his team just used a skill they picked up by training with their biometal. They called it the biometal dash. You instantly disappear from the pace your standing and "Jump" to the place you want to go, somewhere you've been or you can see.

Ibiki was surprised at what just happened but just left it, everyone else still made it to their seats which disappointed Ibiki.

He started explaining the rules.

Naruto nearly fell asleep at how boring it was. But finally he finished and the test had begun.

Naruto read through the questions and saw that he couldn't understand any of it. He took a quick look around the room and saw Sasuke using the Sharingan, Hinata using byakugan and saw Ino using shintenshin no jutsu. Naruto made a few unnoticeable handseals, before everything around him stopped. He got up and walked around the room and saw people with answers. He picked up the paper and swapped it with his. He had all the answers while someone else had to do it again.

He sat back in his seat, and deactivated the jutsu.

There was only 15 minutes left so Ibiki decided to reveal the last question

"Ok, it's time for the final question, if you decide to take it and you fail to answer it you and your team will never be allowed to take the exam again, if you reject it your whole team will fail but you will be able to take the exam again."

"What! That's bullshit!" yelled Naruto

"There are people in here who have taken the exam before!" yelled Mikoto

"Well it's just not your year now is it, now sit down and shut up!"

Naruto and Mikoto sat down; one by one the teams gave up, soon all that were left were the rookie 12, Team 9, Kabuto's team, the Suna team, the oto team and a team from mist and rain

"Well everyone who is in this room passes!" said a smiling Ibiki

"NANI!" yelled everyone

"The whole test was about seeing if you could gather info, so we scattered a few Chuunin in the crowd to help you get the information who already knew the answers"

3 people raised their hands

"Then what was the whole point of having an optional question?" asked the girl from the Suna team

"Well, let's just say that you've been sent on a mission with little or no info. And one of your team mates gets captured and you have two options, leave him behind or go in there and get him. This question was a life or death situation. Run away and live another day, or take a chance and rescue your team mate."

"That doesn't answer my question"

Ibiki pulled off his bandanna to reveal puncture marks, burn marks, cut scars.

"Ninja get captured all the time; you will be interrogated for information and sometimes ultimately killed. When your leader gives you information that you are not to read under any circumstance, you trust your leader. If you open that information, you don't deserve to be a ninja"

A giant black tarp in a ball flew through the window and kunai shot out of it and revealed a sign saying

'**Mitarashi Anko, Procter for the 2****nd**** exam!'**

"Alright maggots listen up…"

All the genin had confused looks on their faces

"Uhhh, Anko you're too early"

Anko stuck her tounge out and had a stupid look on her face while rubbing the back of her head

"Heh heh… wow 30, that's not very big…"

"Well most of them were wusses and quit early"

"Oh well, everyone follow me!"

No one moved, you could hear the crickets chirping

"Move your asses or I'll cut you up!"

Everyone got up straight away and followed Anko.

"Welcome to training ground 44, or 'The Forest of Death'"

"Why is it called the forest of death?"

"Because when a person enters there is almost a 90% chance that they will die."

Everyone gulped and was tense for the rest of the explanation

"You have three days to collect the opposite scroll you are given, if you have a heaven scroll, you will need to find an earth scroll."

"Wait what are we supposed to do for food?" asked Chouji

"Find it"

"Ok 1 member of each team line up to collect your scroll"

Mikoto lined up for team biometal to collect a heaven scroll

"Ok, here's what I think we need to do. I think that we should megamerge as soon as we enter the forest. We attack the teams who pass us and take whatever scroll they have. So that we have less competition"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Before lining up at gate 7

"Ok, BEGIN!" yelled Anko as the gates opened and all the teams ran through the gates as fast as possible.

"We'll split up and meet here in exactly one hour" Naruto said as he threw a kunai in the ground

The rest of his team nodded and split into three different directions.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch looking for a team, when he came along team 7.

Hah, easy picking

Naruto summoned the OX sword, and jumped down from the branch behind team seven.

"Hello Uchiha"

"Hello Dobe"

"Hand over the scroll, or I will kill you" said Naruto coldly.

"Heh, with my Sharingan, like you could get it from me"

"Fine have it your way" Naruto's eyes became red with slits as he charged, but just before he arrived he Biometal dashed (Biometal dash, from now on I'll be referring to it as BD)

behind Sasuke and snatched the scroll from his ninja pouch and sliced his back

"Pleasure doing business with you Sasugay" said Naruto as he Biometal dashed away

"Sucker!" laughed Naruto from the forest

Naruto was already back at the meeting point with 2 earth scrolls and 2 heaven.

Mikoto was back shortly after with an earth scroll, while Haku had a heaven.

"Ok, burn three earth scrolls and 2 heavens, that way definitely no more than three teams besides us will be in the next exam"

Haku and Mikoto did as instructed before making their way to the tower; they made it into a room with a sign that said about Heaven and Earth together are a frightening combination.

"I think we have to open the scrolls" said Mikoto

Naruto and Haku opened both scrolls before placing them on the ground in an X shape before Kakashi appeared

"Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Ah Naruto I see that you were holding back in our mission to wave. You totally destroyed my team's record by 2 hours. You should know that I'm proud of you"

"Uhh, yeah sure... You probably won't be so proud of me after hearing what I did to Sasuke"

Kakashi's interest piqued

"You see, I severed his spinal cord. All functions that involve the legs can no longer be used. It can be healed by a skilled medic, but it means months of rehab."

Kakashi was surprised at Naruto's use of words. No 12 year old should have that kind of vocabulary.

"It was a possibility in this test and I'm sure Sasuke knew the risks"

"Ja Ne!" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Yeah, yeah Ja Ne" said an exasperated Naruto

"Hey Naruto let's go check in."

**With Anko**

"Anko! You need to look at this" said a Chuunin as he ran into Anko's room

"This better be good"

"Watch this tape Anko, you'll see what I mean"

He placed the tape into the player, before pressing play

"See what I mean?"

"See what"

"The team in the corner of the screen, and look at the time it was taken!"

The team was the jinchuuriki's and it had been only taken 2 hours before.

"Holy shit there's already a team! They totally smashed Kakashi's record by 2 hours!"

"What should I do Anko?"

"Leave them, and wait for the other teams"

"Yes Anko"

It had been two days and only three other teams made it to the tower, the suna team which arrived a few hours afterwards, team 9 and team 10.

All the passing genin made their way to the meeting room before the Hokage and the Jounin Instructors, plus the previous proctors arrived

"Well done to all those that passed, the next exam will be in one month's time. In that time you will recover and train for the final exam. It will be a tournament. Each winner will be placed into the next round."

"So the winner will become a Chuunin?" asked a sound Ino

"No, the judges will decide who is Chuunin material"

"Then who are the judges?" asked Shikamaru

"The judges will be daimyos and Lords from other countries"

"Then why one month?" asked Chouji

"Because we need time to send out invitations and for them to get here"

"Ok, see you all in one month"

Naruto was walking around Konoha looking for Mikoto when he finally saw her walking into the hot springs.

Probably gone to wind down

He heard lecherous giggles from around the other side and went round and saw an old man peeking through the gap

That old pervert! Peeking on my girlfriend!

"Oi you pervert what are you doing?"

"Shhh, I'm doing research"

"I should go megaman on your ass, but I wouldn't want my girlfriend seeing a man lose the precious thing in the world to him"

"Ha! Who is your girlfriend the skinny pink haired one?"

"No the red head with huge tits"

The old man turned around and said

"I AM NOT WORTHY, I AM NOT WORTHY!"

"Shut it, who are you?"

The white haired man made a few hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground when a large Toad came out with the man on its head

"I AM THE SAGE WHO WILL MAKE BABIES CEASE CRYING, I MAKE WOMEN TREMBLE AT MY SIGHT, I WRITE THE MOST PORNOGRAPHIC BOOK IN HISTORY! I AM JIRAIYA THE TOAD SENNIN!"

"Yeah shut it ero-sennin"

"Don't call me that gaki! I am one of the sennin"

"Whatever, so can you train me? I need some before the final exam"

"Hmm… Let's see what you got kid"

Jiraiya got in a stance, while Naruto just pulled out model's Z and X and the Leo Upgrade

"Model X Model Z, here we go Leo rock on!"

"Biolink established R.O.C.K system online! Leo Satellite activate!"

A red beam shot down from the sky and hit Naruto when he became Naruto Leo ZX

"Biometal?"

He's becoming much more like his father

Naruto pulled out the Leo Sabre and charged and slashed the toad, it puffed out of existence. And Jiraiya fell to the ground. Naruto held the sabre in front of his neck.

"Dead"

"Very good Naruto"

"How do you know my name?" asked Naruto before reverting back

"I knew your father, actually I trained him"

"Bullshit the only person you've trained is… HOLY SHIT THE YONDAIME IS MY DAD!"

Naruto passed out on the spot

"Well that could have gone better" said Jiraiya to himself

"Naruto? What Happened!?" asked Mikoto as she was coming out of the hot springs.

"Naruto, NARUTO!" yelled Mikoto in his ear.

"Damn It! Must you be so loud Mikoto"

"Yep, but you love me anyway"

"That's right, now where's that perverted Sannin?"

"Over here Gaki" said Jiraiya as he waved

"Yeah, I have a small gift for you" said Mikoto

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Jiraiya

Mikoto walked over before kicking him in the balls

"PERVERT!"

Jiraiya was in tears of pain as he cradled his sore balls

"Ah" Jiraiya whimpered

"So Yondaime was my father… And Ojii-san didn't tell me!"

"Well he thought it was for the best Naruto"

"Well why didn't you look after me Jiraiya?"

"I was too busy with my research"

"Well who were my godparents?"

"Well Kakashi is your godfather, your godmother… I'm not sure"

"I'm going to see Ojii-San, c'mon Mikoto"

Naruto and Mikoto got up and walked off

"That old man is so screwed" said Naruto

"Ojii-san, we need to talk right now"

Naruto and Mikoto walked in the office to see Kakashi in there as well

"Oh, hi Kakashi. You need to stay too this involves you as well"

"Uhh Ok"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Sandaime sighed, he knew he would find out eventually

"Naruto, it was for the best…"

"Don't give me that crap! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto, Minato thought that you should know when you were ready… He thought you would be seen as a hero, not a demon." started Sarutobi

"He always came back now and then to check up on him. Why do you think Naruto had ninja weapons when he was a child? Jiraiya fended off all the people who tried to kill Naruto in his sleep."

"Naruto, listen as soon as the exams are over. You will be moving in to the Namikaze-estate. It's next door to the Hyuuga Compound"

"Don't think this is over old man! I'm not happy about this!"

Naruto and Mikoto walked out the office and headed to the training grounds

"That went well" said Kakashi awkwardly

"Yeah, oh well he would of found out eventually, Maybe it was for the best"

"You think?"

"No, I hope so"

**Training grounds**

"So, what do want to train in Naruto-Kun?"  
"I want you to teach me how to use the demon chakra still inside of me"

"So you noticed huh?"

"Yep"

"Fine, but you have to help me with biometal training"

"Deal."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and went to training ground 7

"Ok, to use it you have to focus on your anger. To stay in control, you have to make sure that it's a calm anger. Otherwise you will go into a blind rage"

"Ok"

Naruto started focusing on his anger, all the times he wanted to hit the villagers back and all the times people have lied to him

The red chakra was surrounding Naruto, and gave him the shape of a fox. He had one tail. He could feel how evil the chakra was, but he was in control

"Wow"

"You're a quick learner"

Naruto thought happy thoughts and the chakra died down

"I'll help you with biometal training now"

"Ok, how do you summon your biometal weapons?"

"I just concentrate on having the weapon in my hand"

Mikoto closed her eyes when she felt a scythe appear in her hands, if had a light blue blade at the end made out of energy

"Good job"

"Well Naruto, for giving you all these gifts, I hope you have something for me"

"Uhhh…"

"Don't worry, I think I know something we can do"

Naruto was worried, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, he was dragged back to his apartment, and the door was locked behind them

The next day Naruto woke up to the sight of Mikoto naked in his bed. He was exhausted… It was amazing but tiring.

Mikoto's eyes fluttered open

"Hello my vixen"

"My fox, now and for always"

"That's right"

Naruto got out of bed and started to get dressed

"Well are you going to get up?"

"Depends, can 1 night every week be like that?"

"Definitely"

Mikoto got up and started getting dressed as well.

**Hope you liked it guys!**

**now....**

**Scroll down.**

**You're nearly there...**

**Just a little further!**

**Hit that reveiw button!**


	4. Chapter 3: Finals

**Hey NickBenson301295 here, I've lost contact with my Beta DemonFromThePast, so this chapter has not been edited.**

**Please don't flame me if it's not up to scratch!**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed in a blur, it was already the day of the finals. Naruto and Team Biometal were pumped for the exam, Naruto and Mikoto both spent the night together and decided that they would get there early.

It was almost time, all the genin who passed were there in the arena of the stadium, while the rest of the Konoha teams who didn't pass were in the crowd.

Damn that dobe, thanks to him I lost all function in my legs for a week, failed the exam and I still have to go through months of rehabilitation. Thought Sasuke as he felt the curse seal flare up

Not to mention I have this annoying seal on my neck

"Oi look alive, the Hokage's speaking" said the exam proctor Genma

"Chuunin Hopefuls, the Kazekage and I wish you all the best. Now let the exams begin!"

"Ok. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga. Please stay here while the rest of you go back to the stands"

The rest of the genin went up to the balcony. While Naruto and Neji were staring each other down

"Match 1, Neji Hyuuga versus Naruto Uzumaki, Hajime! (Begin)"

Neji activated his Byakugan, and got into the Jyuuken stance. While Naruto just stood there.

"Take this seriously!" said Neji

"Why? your weak" asked Naruto in a mocking tone trying to get on his nerves

Neji started fuming and charged at Naruto.

Naruto smirked "Good, your angry now you might be a challenge"

Neji just got angrier trying to land a hit while naruto just kept moving.

"Oh well, better get this over with" said Naruto with a sadistic smile as he pulled out X and Z. He jumped into the air while stretching his arms out to the side

"Model X, Model Z. Here we go! Double Rock On!"

"Biolink established! R.O.C.K system Online!"

Naruto was engulfed by data. To reveal Naruto ZX

"Goodbye" said Naruto in a serious tone.

He BD'd from where he was in the air to just above Neji before Pulling out his sword

"Head Crusher!"

"Kaiten!" yelled Neji as he went into a spin. Naruto was reflected backwards. As he was landing Neji said

"You're in my field of divination"

Neji was infront of Naruto instantly

"2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms! 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"

Naruto was sent flying backwards into the wall, he slowly got up coughing blood

"You're just afraid Neji, I can see it your eyes. You're worried that they are going to kill you now for using a move that is only known to the main House"

"Shut Up!"

"Don't deny it. You might have it bad. But I have it 1000 times worse! Almost all of the villagers hate me for something I couldn't control! They almost kill me on my birthday! But I deal with it, I get up everyday thinking 'today might be the day that they kill me' but I get through the day."

"You think that's bad! I'm a slave to the main house! When I have kids they won't have the pride of a Hyuuga! They won't have the bloodline…"

"I'm a Demon Container, Hell sometimes I am the demon. That demon is a wonderful person though, they help me through the day every day!"

"But now I'm going to finish this!" yelled Naruto and Neji at the same time

"Biometal Changeover! OX LEO!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs

Naruto reverted back to Normal before a red beam of light shot down from the sky

Naruto had unveiled his last resort. He was in OX form with a blonde mane around his neck. His nails were longer, he had a red visor over his eyes.

"BEAST OUT!" yelled Naruto, red energy poured into him. He transformed once again, he went down all fours and had two blades of energy on each forearm. They were curled slightly and pointed towards his wrists. His eyes were now red with slits and his mane was now tinted red and looked much messy and sharp.

Neji was charging forward as Naruto disappeared behind him but it was too late, he was in his field of divination.

"Hyuuga Taijutsu Ougi, 8 trigrams 128 palms!"

Neji turned around and started assaulting Naruto with strikes.

"128 PALMS!" Naruto was flung into the wall again but this time flipped and pushed off with his feet he drew his sword and was going for a stab

"KAITEN!" Neji started rotating, naruto hit when he was in full rotation but he didn't get reflected, the two energy's clashed, Naruto's sword was pushing hard and had dominance and soon cut Neji it was a shallow cut, but still blood dripped out.

Neji fell to the ground, Naruto reverted back to normal and held out a hand to Neji. Neji smiled and accepted the hand and pulled him up.

"Neji when I am Hokage, I will help resolve the crisis in the Hyuuga clan. That's a promise"

"Thank you Naruto"

Everyone in the stadium got up and applauded at Naruto's skill and sportsmanship. Even the Hokage got up and clapped.

Naruto took a bow before BD'ing back to the platform everyone looked at him in astonishment

"What is there something on my face?"

"Uhh, Naruto you just beat Neji with no Jutsu" said Ino like it was as plain as day

"Yeah so, I have biometals"

"Still it's a feat in itself" said Shikamaru

"NARUTO, YOU HAVE ACHIEVED THE BRIGHTEST FLAMES OF YOUTH I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU HAVE PROVEN A GENIOUS CAN BE BEATEN WITH HARD WORK!"

"Thanks Lee"

"Naruto you did really well" said Haku

"Thanks Haku"

"Great job Naruto-Kun" said Mikoto

"Thanks Mikoto-Chan"

"Will Mikoto and Ino Yamanaka please come to the stadium floor"

Mikoto BD'd to the stadium floor, while Ino went down the stairs

"Mikoto versus Ino Yamanaka, Hajime" said Genma

Mikoto pulled out Model D and a flat piece of metal

"Ino, please give up. I don't want to hurt you"

"Hah, You think you can hurt me?"

"Ok, you leave me no choice"

"Model D, Here we Go! Dragon Rock On!"

"BioLink established R.O.C.K system Online! Dragon Satellite Activated!"

A green beam of light shot down from the sky and engulfed Mikoto, it dispersed and revealed a new model D, her scythe had another blade on the end in the reverse direction and her visor was now green. Her armour also looked like it had scales.

"I'm sorry about this, but it's over"

She BD'd behind her and sliced the tendons in her legs. Ino fell over in pain

"This match is over! Winner Mikoto"

The crowd cheered and Mikoto BD'd to the platform and Hugged Naruto.

"Will Gaara and Rock Lee, please come to the Stadium floor"

"Good Luck Lee" said Haku

Lee jumped from the platform to the ground while Gaara just Shunshined

"Hajime!"

Lee burst forward at incredible speed trying to hit Gaara, Gaara's sand had reached Lee within seconds, but Lee dodged out of the way.

"LEE TAKE EM OFF!" yelled Gai

"But Sensei"

"THIS IS AN EXCEPTION"

Lee whooped and jumped into the air, and pulled weights out of his leg warmers and dropped them. Everyone gasped at how big the craters were.

"I can move freely now"

Lee literally disappeared into thin air and kicked Gaara into the air before appearing behind him and wrapping his bandages around him.

"OMOTE RENGE!" Lee yelled while slamming Gaara into the ground

Gaara got up and was grinning manically. While there was an explosion in the Hokage Box.

Orochimaru had the Hokage!

Gaara was taken by Temari and Kankuro. Everyone started seeing feathers and to the people who knew it was a Genjutsu they released it. Naruto was told to go get Gaara.

"But Gai the Hokage Needs help"

"GO NOW!" yelled Gai as he was fighting off a sound Nin.

Naruto nodded and went after him.

Naruto was going as fast as he could through the forest until he saw Gaara in his Half Tanuki form.

"Model Z,O and X HERE WE GO!" yelled Naruto as he started charging his Demon Chakra.

"BURST ON!"

Gaara looked on with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Naruto **Uzu**maki, I **wil**l b**athe** in **your BLOOD!" **screamed Shukaku Gaara

Naruto looked on with no emotion. He charged with his sword drawn before BD'ing above Gaara and bringing it down. Gaara raised his sand arm and absorbed the blow while grinning. Naruto got frustrated and drew his cannon and started charging his energy in it. He fired a massive blue and red shot, Gaara was engulfed by the shot when Naruto charged forward and slashed with his sword.

"**Yes! YES! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"** Gaara's sand started surrounding him and turned into a giant Tanuki. Gaara started making hand seals

"**Feigning sleep Jutsu!"**

Gaara's head drooped and a Voice boomed from the giant Tanuki

"**Ha, I'm free! I'm free!"**

Naruto made hand seals and yelled

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

A giant smoke explosion appeared and died down to reveal… A small toad…

"WHAT! WHERE'S YOUR DAD! I FORCED HEAPS OF CHAKRA INTO THAT!"

"Hey don't blame me your so weak"

"**Air Bullet!"** Yelled Shukaku

A giant near invisible ball of air fired at Naruto and Gamakichi

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEAK!"

Another air bullet was fired at them.

I gotta do something

Another air bullet barely missed them.

This is a gamble

Naruto went through a long set of hand seals before yelling

"SUITON: SURIYODAN NO JUTSU"

A giant water dragon burst out of the river behind Shukaku and crashed into him. Naruto jumped up and stabbed but the sword just harmlessly bounced off.

I gotta try again

Naruto went through the handseals again before yelling

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

He pumped some youki in it and slammed his hand down a giant explosion of smoke died down to reveal Gamabunta, the boss toad, with Naruto and Gamakichi on his head

"**JIRAIYA WHY HAVE YOU SUMM… Oh it's you gaki"**

"Gamabunta, please I need your help"

"**NO! You have not shared a drink yet"**

"Well I have this Sake here. We could share it now"

Naruto popped the cork and poured it onto Gamabunta's lip, Gamabunta licked his lip

"**Ok Gaki I'll help you, Uh so what are we doing?"**

"Shukaku"

"**Hah, He's out huh."**

"Yep"

Gamabunta jumped in the air and yelled

"**WATER BULLET"**

Bullets of water shot out of his mouth and hit Shukaku

"**Gaki, I need you to make the hand seal for henge. Transform me into something with claws and teeth. And give the kid a good whack"**

Naruto made the seal and Gamabunta jumped forward

Teeth and claws, Teeth and claws, Teeth and claws!

"HENGE!"

Smoke filled the air and out burst the 'Kyuubi' and grabbed onto Shukaku. Naruto jumped onto Shukaku and ran to Gaara.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto as he punched Gaara in the face.

"**NO I JUST GOT OUT!"**

Gaara's eyes burst open and all the sand around him fell away. Gaara fell to the tree below him, and Gamabunta disappeared leaving only his sword left. Naruto's transformation fell away as well as he landed on the tree. Gamabunta's sword was skilfully placed so that it looked like that they had part of each other's faces.

"St…Stt… Stay away from me!"

"I don't want to hurt you Gaara, I want to be your friend"

"Fr…Frie…Friend?"

"Yeah, your friend"

"Why?"

"You are like me, I'm a demon host too"

"You're like me?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you so strong?"

"I have something worth protecting"

"Something worth…… Protecting?"

Gaara has always thought that being self loving made you strong. Now here was someone telling him that having something to protect made you strong.

Kankuro and Temari appeared beside Gaara and got ready to defend their brother.

"Kankuro, Temari Stop! That's my friend Naruto"

Kankuro and Temari relaxed and picked Gaara up

"Kankuro, Temari I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" said Kankuro

Naruto fell unconscious in the forest…

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I need the reviews, they sustain me.**


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Tsunade revision

**This is a revised edition, Naruto no longer has the Sharingan, i decided the idea would lead nowhere in the story. The usual disclaimer applies**

Chapter 4

Naruto opened his eyes just to close them again at the brightness of the room, he blearily looked around the room. White walls…. White ceiling…. Very bright lights…. Ah crap he was in hospital.

He saw tubes going into his arms and a heart rate machine. Not only was he in hospital… he was in intensive care! Why was he here? Why didn't they leave him to die? He couldn't comprehend this.

He tried moving only to find that he was strapped down… Great! Just Fucking Great.

He used all his strength to get up and the straps broke, he got up and grabbed his clothes off the table across from his bed and went in the bathroom and got changed.

He was about to leave the room when a Nurse came in and said

"Thank god your awake! The Sandaime said you healed fast but this is astounding!"

"Please just let me go," pleaded Naruto

"Please don't hurt me, I've done nothing wrong!"

"I know, you saved the whole village from the Shukaku! You're a hero!" said the nurse

Naruto's eyes widened. Where was Gaara now? Was he alright?

"Ok, I'm alright can I go?"

"No we have to do some tests"

"Sorry. Ninja. I've got missions to do"

Naruto BD'd away to the Sandaime's office

"Ojii-san!" yelled Naruto as he entered the office

"Ah, Naruto. There's someone I want you to meet. This is ex-Kiri nin now Konoha Chuunin Shun Arias."

"Nice to meet you Shun. I'm Naruto Namikaze"

Shun was about Naruto's size and had jet-black hair. He was wearing a dark Navy t-shirt and black ninja pants with combat boots. He had a Chuunin vest and a Konoha headband around his neck. His face had a long scar down his left cheek.

"Hmm. So you're the 'Biometal King' of Konoha. Your in Kiri's bingo book as an B-class ninja"

"So Kiri has a nickname for me"

"Yes. But I am also a biomatch for model P" said Shun as he pulled out Model P from his Shuriken Pouch

"Maybe we should have a spar" said Shun

"Ok meet me at training ground 9" said Naruto as Shun disappeared into the shadows

"Naruto. This is perfect timing. In the field of combat, you have been promoted to Chuunin," said the Hokage as he pulled out a green Chuunin vest and handed it to Naruto. He pulled off his jacket and placed it on

"Naruto find Lee, Neji, Mikoto and Haku. bring them here"

Naruto nodded and BD'd to the hospital.

He went to the front desk

"Hi, is Lee and Neji here?"

"Uhh Yes. In rooms 203 and 204"

Naruto nodded and went down the hall to room 203.

He nocked before going in

"Hi Neji"

"Hello, what do you want?"

"The Hokage wants to see you"

Neji nodded and got dressed and started going to the Hokage tower

Naruto went next door before saying the same thing to Lee

Naruto was at Mikoto and Haku's apartment before knocking. Haku came to the door in a towel and Naruto could see her well developed bust.

"Uhh. Hi Haku. Is Mikoto here?"

"Yeah come in"

Naruto walked in to the apartment it was beautifully decorated when he saw Mikoto lying on the couch.

"Hello my vixen" whispered Naruto in her ear. She quickly turned around to meet Naruto in the face with a kiss.

"Hello my fox"

"The Hokage wants to see both of you" Said Naruto loud enough so Haku could hear.

Mikoto nodded before Haku came out fully dressed and nodded as she BD'd away as did Mikoto.

Naruto decided to go to the training grounds to meet Shun. He BD'd there and he saw Shun leaning on a tree

"I see you made Chuunin" said Shun

"Yeah, so how about that spar"

"Yeah" said Shun

"Model P, Here we Go! Rock On!"

"Biolink established, R.O.C.K system Online!" said Model P

Shun transformed into Rockman Model P. (I'm not stuffed explaining so just search for Megaman Model P on google images)

"Models X, Z and O. Here. We. GO! BURST ON!"

"Burst Link Established R.O.C.K System Online"

"Are you ready Shun?"

"I was born ready"

Naruto and Shun both disappeared and clashed in the centre. Naruto with his sword, Shun with his Kunai.

Almost all the ninja in Konoha felt the surge of power and went to the training ground all of them gathered around the two teenagers fighting and watched on in excitement. All ninja knew about Biometals and were excited to see a fight between two Megamen.

Naruto was getting annoyed that Shun could dodge most of his attacks because of his frightening speed. He became desperate.

"Biometal weapon summoning LX Halberd!"

Model LX's Halberd appeared in his hands

"Freeze Shun!"

Naruto charged his energy into the Halberd and slammed it into the ground. Shun's feet were frozen to the ice field there now.

"Yield" said Naruto as he held the Sword to his neck

"I yield"

Everyone in the field started cheering as the Ice melted. Naruto and Shun reverted and Shook hands

"I look forward to working with you in the future Naruto"

"Same with you"

Koetsu came forward and said

"Naruto, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you"

Naruto nodded before smiling at Shun

"Ja Ne"

Naruto BD'd to the Hokage tower to see that Jiraiya was there

"You wished to see me Ojii-san?"

"Yes I have a mission for you, This is an A-rank Mission. You and Jiraiya will be leaving for Tanzaku Town to find Tsunade of the Sannin. We need her and her healing skills back in the village."

"Hai Ojii-san"

"Ok Gaki, go pack for a week trip."

Naruto left the room and went back to his apartment and started packing.

Naruto and Jiraiya were leaving Konoha for Tanzaku Town, it was going to be a long trip

"Oi Gaki, I think it's time to put in some more Training eh?"

"Mm"

"Ok not the kind of reaction I was hoping for but OK"

"Mm"

Naruto was running through many things in his mind, what actually happened during the Invasion, What other secrets are there about Biometal, Mikoto, His now nearly extinct clan, What would happen if the council found out he was the last Namikaze.

"OI GAKI!" yelled Jiraiya in his ear

"SHUT IT YA PERV" yelled Naruto back

"I said do you want to learn an A-class Jutsu your father left behind?"

"Hell yeah!"

"OK FOLLOW ME"

"THE HOTSPRINGS?" asked Naruto

"Yes, your going to be learning how to walk on water"

Naruto sighed and back flipped onto the water standing in it's centre

"And?"

Jiraiya's jaw was slack, he would already have to teach him the first step.

Jiraiya tossed him a water balloon

"What's this?"

"A water balloon"

"NO! what am I supposed to do?"

Jiraiya pulled out another balloon and held it up and it burst

"That"

Naruto was still confused

"Burst it with your chakra"

"Oh"

Naruto walked off the water started spinning the chakra inside the balloon. All of a sudden it burst.

"I've done the first step"

Jiraiya tossed him another ball from his peeking spot

"Make that one burst, not just a hole"

Naruto pushed as much Chakra as he could into the small rubber ball before rotating it. The ball stretched out, further and further until.

**BOOM!**

The explosion was so great that Naruto was sent flying into the water and Jiraiya into the wall.

"Holy crap Gaki, it took your dad years to make this jutsu and it's taking you minutes!"

"You seem to be forgetting that I have a near limitless chakra capacity"

"You lucky bastard"

"Ok, now what?"

Jiraiya pulled a balloon out of his pocket and blew it up before handing it to Naruto.

"Now spin your chakra inside this balloon, and make sure it **DOSEN'T** burst"

Naruto didn't even take the balloon, instead he just focused spinning chakra in his hand and a Rasengan was formed, he kept spinning it and spinning it before slamming it into a near by tree, the tree looked like it had been through the chipper.

Shocked didn't even describe Jiraiya at the moment, Naruto had skipped a whole step, he mastered the Rasengan in less than an hour.

"Ok Gaki, time to move on"

Jiraiya started walking off with a proud look on his face, he had a student better than Minato.

It was getting late, Jiraiya and Naruto had been to almost every gambling house in the town. Yet they couldn't find Tsunade.

"C'mon Gaki, here next"

"A Bar? What the hell are we doing here?"

"Shut up and get in"

Naruto grudgingly followed and entered the bar.

Jiraiya was looking around the room when he saw a woman with long blonde hair and another woman with short black hair

"TSUNADE!"

Tsunade turned around and squinted her eyes

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't two old team mates sit down for a friendly drink?"

"Well your not the first…"

"Orochimaru…" hissed Naruto

"Who's the Gaki"

"Oh, this is Naruto Namikaze…"

"Namikaze…Namikaze…,Where have I heard that name before? Dammit Jiraiya, Yondaime's kid"

"Yeah, but that's not the most impressive part, he mastered the Rasengan in less than an hour"

"Hah"

"It's true"

"Why are you really here Jiraiya?"

"Sarutobi-sensei wants you to be the next Hokage"

"No"

"What?"

"No it's a fools job, it's a death wish. I mean all of the Hokage's died in vain, the only one to live longer than the others was Sandaime and he's about to fall of the perch."

That struck a nerve for Naruto

"I mean Yondaime was the stupidest of them all"

That was too far

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Naruto as he held his ZOX sword to her Neck

Tsunade stared on unflinching

"You want to take this outside?"

"Tsunade-sama"

"Let's go old lady"  
Tsunade got up and walked outside, Naruto followed

"All I'll need is 1 finger. I bet you can't even lay a finger on me" said Tsunade holding her right index finger up

"Oh, bad move Tsunade" said Jiraiya as Naruto's biometal's Z,O and X hovered around him in a threatening motion

"Models Z,O and X. HERE WE GO! LEO BURST ON!"

"BurstLink Established, R.O.C.K system Online. LEO SATELLITE ACTIVATED" said the Biometals.

Tsunade's jaw had gone slack at what was happening in front of her. A boy that had Biometals, the last person to have one was… Yondaime

Naruto in front of her had lost control with all the power

"**HOW DARE YOU! THE HOKAGE'S WERE THE GREATEST NINJA ALIVE!"**

Naruto held up his arm cannon and a Rasengan charged up on the tip. There soon was one the size of a bowling ball. But this shocked Jiraiya. Naruto was pointing it at Tsunade

"**RASENGAN CANNON!"**

A beam shot out of the Rasengan and was heading straight for Tsunade.

Naruto had snapped out of his rage and saw the beam heading straight for Tsunade. For that time everything slowed down, he BD'd in front of the beam and held his sword up.

The beam clashed against his sword, then he sliced upwards cutting the beam in half.

Tsunade stared at Naruto in shock.

That kid…

Images of Dan and Niwaki flashed before her eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go back to the hotel"

Naruto nodded and reverted to normal, he followed Jiraiya back to the Hotel to get some rest. Tsunade followed them still in her daze.

Konoha

"Well what really happen Kakashi" asked Asuma

"Well, Itachi showed up along with his partner Kisame. They were looking for Naruto… well not Naruto _per se_ but what's inside him"

"The Kyuubi…"

"Mmm"

"Kakashi… What happened and why are you 3 Jounin here?" asked Sasuke as he entered the room

"Is it true that Itachi's back, and he's gone to Tanzaku town?" asked an oblivious Chuunin as he rushed into the room

Gai slapped his face, when Sasuke's face morphed into an angry face, he rushed out of the room and to the Ichiraku ramen shop

"Old man, did Naruto stop by here?"

"Uh yeah, for lunch. Him and Jiraiya-sama"

"Where were they going?"

"Uhh, to Tanzaku town I think"

Shit! Naruto won't know what he's up against

Sasuke raced out of the store and out the gates to Tanzaku town

Tanzaku town

"Damn it where's that old man"

Naruto was pacing the room

"Probably getting STD's from a whore"

Sasuke was racing from hotel to hotel trying to find Naruto. He raced into a hotel.

"Did an blonde haired boy and an old man check in here?"

"Uh, yes. Just before"

"What room?"

"206"

Sasuke raced up the stairs

There was a knock at the door

"Yeah I'm coming" said Naruto

The door opened to Sasuke, to see a blonde boy and his grandfather. But not Naruto

Naruto opened the door to see a pair of Sharingan eyes and a fish-man

"Naruto, you will be coming with us"

Naruto was standing dead still, staring into the face of Itachi. Naruto just stared right back at him, the Sharingan having no effect. Itachi's face remained neutral but on the inside he was shocked. No one except another Uchiha has stood up to the Sharingan without mental trauma inflicted on them.

Naruto pulled out Model Z and X

"Rock On!"

A data surrounded naruto as he transformed, he drew his sword and held it horizontally in front of his face, then there was a sound

**CHI CHI CHI CHI!**

"Itachi!"

Sasuke was charging forward, he reached Itachi. But Itachi just grabbed his wrist and the Chidori died down

"Foolish little brother"

Itachi slammed him into the wall

"You lack Hatred"

Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan before passing out.

…_Sharingan…_

Naruto went through handseals at a god like speed

"Suiton: Suryuudan no jutsu"

The water burst from the pipes inside the walls of the room

"Katon: Gokkakyou no jutsu" said Itachi after doing some hand seals.

A massive fire ball shot out of his mouth and turned the water to steam

"Biometal summoning: Ice Dragon" said Naruto as he slashed, a giant Ice dragon came out and hit Itachi smack dab, in the middle of the chest. Sending him into a wall

"RASENGN!" yelled Naruto as he slammed a Rasengan into Itachi's chest when he burst into…smoke

Shadow Clone!

"Shadow clone smash!" said Itachi as a clone grabbed Naruto and exploded sending Naruto into a wall. He looked up and saw a different Sharingan. The world around him suddenly became black and red.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, here I control everything. For the next 72 hours you will be stabbed, while you watch your friends being killed"

Itachi stabbed him in the gut, while he saw Haku and Mikoto being ruthlessly raped and killed

"_HAKU! MIKOTO!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs_

"_**71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go"**_

'That was only a second?' thought Naruto

'_I gotta get out of this place'_

_Naruto pumped all the youki he could into his system and forced it all out. He broke away from the cross he was tied to, and stared Itachi to the face_

"This is my story Itachi, and you're not in it!" Naruto dashed forward and literally cut Itachi in half, the world crumbled away

Itachi was bleeding from his chest. Jiraiya was in front of him and he was in what looked like a tunnel made of meat.

"Itachi, your in my throat now. You won't escape alive"

"Itachi, we need to get out of here now!" said Kisame

Itachi nodded and they ran the other way, Jiraiya slammed his hands on the ground a giant meat wall started following them

"Itachi, that meat wall's following us"

Itachi just closed his eyes and opened them sharply, the wall in front of them burst into black fire. Naruto got up and walked over to the wall, he was about to touch the flame.

"Don't touch it!" yelled Jiraiya as he pulled out a scroll and sealed it in there.

"Hm, this fire got them out of the rock toad's throat. Interesting"

Naruto dispersed his form and started walking away when there was an explosion from the castle.

Shit

Naruto sped away, heading straight for the castle. Jiraiya followed him. Leaving Sasuke behind in the corridor.

"Tsunade, you had your chance!" hissed Orochimaru

Tsunade growled and went through hand seals

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" said Tsunade as she slammed her hands into the ground and a giant slug appeared under her.

"What can I do for you Tsunade sama?" asked the giant slug

"Katsuya, I need you to get rid of Orochimaru"

"Understood"

Kabuto went through the hand seals for Orochimaru

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" said Kabuto as he slammed his hand into the ground. A giant purple snake with horns appeared underneath them

"Orochimaru why have you summoned me to one of your pitiful fights?" asked the giant snake

"Manda-sama, if you would…"

"I wasn't talking to you brat!" said Manda as he cut off Kabuto

"I want you to get rid of Tsunade"

"Orochimaru, I want 50 sacrifices for this, actually make it 100" said Manda as Naruto and Jiraiya showed up.

"Orochimaru! I'm going to finish what the old man didn't!" yelled Naruto as he flashed through hand seals

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his hand into the ground. A massive puff of smoke appeared, him and Jiraiya were now standing on top of Gamabunta.

"Naruto! Why have you summoned me? Oh, Manda-teme. I see why. I've been wanting a snake skin wallet for a while now!" said Gamabunta as he drew his sword.

Naruto pulled out models Z, O and X

"Model's Z O and X Here we Go! Burst ON!"

"Burst Link established. R.O.C.K system online!"

"Time to try something I just discovered!" said Naruto

"OVERDRIVE!" yelled Naruto

A white silhouette of his body made out of energy surrounded him

Naruto disappeared and reappeared right of Orochimaru's face and fired a charged shot from his arm buster.

"Dead" said Naruto as he fired the shot.

Naruto looked on to what was supposed to be a mutilated body was a pile of… mud…

Shit Kawarimi!

Naruto jumped back onto Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya, take care of Orochimaru. I'll take his bitch"

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto looked down and saw Tsunade and Kabuto fighting

Naruto jumped down and drew his sword so when he landed Kabuto would be split in half. Kabuto dodged by a hair's width.

_Lucky bastard_ thought Naruto

Tsunade was covered in blood and shaking

"Look's like Tsunade's hemophobia is getting the better of her" said Kabuto

"Shut up bitch-boy"

"What was that? You little brat"

"This" said Naruto from behind him and stabbed his sword through his stomach

Kabuto stood their unfazed as Naruto pulled out his sword.

Kabuto's wound started healing up

"Ah, I see you've noticed. I created a Jutsu in order to restore wounds almost instantaneously with medical chakra"

Naruto stared harshly and looked in Kabuto's eyes. Naruto released as much killing intent as he could. Kabuto was surprised at how much killing intent the boy had.

Kabuto activated his chakra scalpels and charged Naruto. Naruto jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Kabuto stumbled as Naruto sweeped him. Kabuto fell to the ground as Naruto fired a shot into his face. A totally destroyed log was there instead of a bleeding body. Kawarimi. Kabuto went for the kill and got Naruto's back, but the armour stopped him.

Naruto went through seals he made and memorised, he jumped back as far as he could and fire surrounded his fist. He charged as fast as he could and rammed his fist into Kabuto. The flames swallowed Kabuto and spit him back out like bad food.

"This is a personal jutsu I created not to long ago…Sun's Wrath!" yelled Naruto as Kabuto fell to the ground. He jumped into the air and made a Rasengan at the end of his ZOX buster.

"RASENGAN CANNON!" yelled Naruto as he fired a beam from his Rasengan and it hit Kabuto directly over his heart.

Kabuto slowly got up.

_I'm glad I used chakra to soften the blow_ thought Kabuto as the wounds healed

Damn it! I'm getting sick of him constantly healing himself

Naruto pulled out a flat piece of metal

"LEO SATELLITE ACTIVATE" yelled Naruto as a beam of red energy struck him

"**This is the end Kabuto!"** said Naruto in his Demonic voice

Kabuto looked at Naruto intrigued.

Naruto made the hand seals for Sun's Wrath, when it had formed he made a Rasengan in his other hand. He placed them together, the Sun's Wrath mixing perfectly with the Rasengan.

Naruto disappeared again appearing right in front of Kabuto. And shoving it into his chest,

"**SUN'S RASENGAN!" **Yelled Naruto

The spinning ball of fiery chakra had grinded away at the surface while singing the skin.

Kabuto was sent flying into a Rock. He looked at Tsunade who was getting up

"**I'm sure you can take it from here, baachan" **said Naruto as he jumped up to where Jiraiya and Orochimaru were. Jiraiya had the upper hand, while Orochimaru was struggling.

Jiraiya made a Rasengan and was about to shove it into Orochimaru, when Kabuto came and stopped it with his Chakra scalpel.

"Orochimaru-sama, we need to go. Your body can't take much more strain"

Orochimaru hissed but grudgingly complied. Him and Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto growled before reverting to his normal form.

A uninvited spectator watched from a distance before clapping loudly and walking over to the group. The person had a hooded black cloak, so you couldn't see his face.

"Well, Naruto Namikaze… Biometal king of Konoha, you have much skill."

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 5: Model H

**Hey my loyal readers... hopefully. It's been a long time, since it's been so long i'm updating 4 chapters. I've kinda been busy with school, relationship problems and such. So enjoy the chapter and review and yell at me for not updating, praise the story, say you hate it whatever! Now the usual disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 5

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The person removed the hood to reveal a mop of green hair, blue eyes, a Suna forehead protector with a slash through it and a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm Shisuke Ventus. Biomatch to model H."

"Wait a second, you're in the bingo book. Shisuke Ventus, Green Wind of Sunagakure. You are an A class missing nin" said Jiraiya.

"I see you've heard of me Jiraiya the Toad Sage"

Jiraiya was about to attack when he fell unconscious. Shisuke was behind him standing over his body.

_His speed is amazing!_ Thought Naruto

"Naruto, I want to fight you"

"Oh. Come ON! I Just fought a Sannin, Orochimaru. You saw ME!"

"Rock On!" yelled Shisuke

(I can't be stuffed describing Shisuke, so search for Megaman model H on google images)

He drew his two swords and held them out pointing towards Naruto

"Rock On Naruto"

Naruto complied

"Double Rock On!" yelled Naruto

He transformed into Model LX, A model he hasn't used before

_Finally a good chance to use it!_

"So your using an ice type huh. That gives you an elemental advantage"

Naruto smirked before pulling out model O

_What's that Biometal? I've never heard of a brown biometal?_

"BIOMETAL PLUS!"

Naruto was surrounded by light, when it dispersed Naruto's armour had changed to grey and his Halberd now had a energy blade on the end of it making it more like a Scythe.

"OVERDRIVE!"

A silhouette of white energy was surrounding Naruto making a human like shape around his body.

Naruto swung his Scythe sideways making a crescent of energy shoot out charging towards Shisuke. Shisuke jumped into the air and a jetpack on his back activated. Naruto summoned his ZX buster and aimed it at Shisuke.

"ZX BUSTER!" yelled Naruto as he fired a charged shot the size of Sasuke's gokakkyou no jutsu. Shisuke dodged to the left and swung his swords downwards and a giant tornado filled with an electrical storm shot out towards Naruto, BD'd away and charged his scythe unleashing a giant Ice Dragon that struck Shisuke in the back making the jetpack freeze over and made Shisuke plummet to the ground.

Naruto reverted and walked over to where Shisuke was.

"Your good Shisuke, I would of died if I got hit by that tornado"

He offered Shisuke a hand which he gladly accepted, Naruto helped him up and said to Shisuke.

"You should join Konoha, you would be a great addition to our ranks"

"I'll think about it"

Naruto nodded, while Shisuke bowed and disappeared with the wind. Naruto's eyes closed and he fell unconscious to the ground

"Naruto!" yelled Tsunade and Shizune.

Naruto opened his eyes just to instantly close them. He was in the hospital again… WHAT THE HELL! Shizune, Jiraiya, Sandaime and Tsunade were all in there.

"Naruto, we have an S-class mission for you" said Sandaime

"Sasuke has run off to Orochimaru, I have already sent a team but they will need back up"

"Who went?" asked Naruto in a concerned tone

"Mikoto, Haku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shun, Neji and Lee"

"Shit!" Naruto got up as quickly as he could and got dressed and grabbed his ninja pouch.

"Where did they go?" asked Naruto

"Out the main gates towards the valley of the end"

Naruto nodded before sprinting to the main gate and rushing off.

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch and saw all this destruction

Must be the fights they were having

Naruto kept jumping until he came across a clearing

Lee, Mikoto and a man pointing a bone sword at him with white hair were there, there was also a massive drum that was sealed.

Naruto jumped into the clearing when the man turned his head.

"Who are you?" asked the man

"Naruto!" yelled Mikoto and Lee

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, the person who's going to destroy you"

"Model Z, O and X! HERE WE GO! BURST ROCK ON!"

"Burst Link Established, R.O.C.K system online!"

Naruto transformed into Rockman ZOX. He charged and struck the man with as much strength as he could, and there was barely a scratch. The man sliced him with his bone sword and made a massive gash in his shoulder. Mikoto transformed and charged the man as he just struck her away, Naruto got up as Lee opened the Five celestial gates and dropped his weights and charged with extreme speed and hit him with an omote renge and it did bareley any damage

"I guess you are wondering why am taking barely any damage. I am Kimmimaro Kaguya, I have a bloodline that let's me make my bones as hard as steel and into weapons."

Naruto was about to charge when he Sasuke's drum explode and a scream. Naruto looked and he saw Sasuke jumping away and Mikoto's bleeding body.

"MIKOTO!" screamed Naruto as he BD'd to where she was. He felt her pulse…nothing… She was…Dead…

He picked up her biometal and clenched hard. He focused all the youki he had into his hands and placed them over Mikoto's wound, it closed up at an extraordinary rate, he heard her heart start beating again. He got up and looked in the direction he saw Sasuke go.

"SASUKE!" screamed Naruto as he jumped off after him.

He saw Sasuke standing on the bridge at the valley of the end.

The youki engulfed him and all that was heard from Naruto was

"**LEO BEAST OUT!"**

Naruto was in his ZOX Leo form except he looked much more beastly. He had metal gauntlets that resembled wolf claws. And his boots had massive spikes where the knee was.

"**Sasuke, I would kill you right now. But the village wants you back!"**

Naruto's speed had increased so much that when he dashed it left an after image. He slammed Sasuke in the jaw and sent him flying into the air. The curse seal had started to engulf Sasuke's body. Naruto was about to slash Sasuke when he grabbed with his bare hand. His eyes had become black with a Red iris and three tomoe. His body was now fully covered in the curse seal.

"DIE NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke as he was about to punch his face. Naruto slammed his foot into the side of his face. Sasuke was sent flying into the Waterfall. Naruto saw Sasuke starting to make the hand seals for Chidori.

Sasuke dashed forward with incredible speed when a massive gust of wind blew him away. Naruto looked to where it came from and saw Shisuke standing there in his H form.

"Long time no see Naruto"

"**Shisuke… Please stay out of this!"**

Shisuke sat down and said.  
"Oh, I was never going to help, I just wanted to see you fight"

Naruto nodded gratefully and heard the sound of birds once again. This time from behind him. He made a Rasengan in his hand except it was red.

Naruto turned and charged at Sasuke who was charging as well.

They both met in the middle and they both called out the name

"**RASENGAN!"**

"CHIDORI"

Naruto's Rasengan was stronger than Sasuke's Chidori and sent him flying into the river underneath the bridge. Naruto jumped down after him and landed on top of the water. Sasuke crashed into the water as Naruto started going through the 28 hand seals for Suiryuudan no jutsu.

"**SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"** yelled Naruto

A massive dragon charged after Sasuke who was now in the water. The dragon resurfaced again and charged Sasuke into the cliff wall. Sasuke was dug into the wall when Naruto jumped up. Rasengan in his hand and smashed it right in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's body was half dead. He shoved him into Shisuke's hands and told him to follow him. He went back to Mikoto and picked her up bridal style. She snuggled against his chest.

Naruto took Mikoto back to his apartment and laid her on the bed.

"I'll be back soon Hime…"

He went to the Hokage tower next with Shisuke

"Hokage-sama" said Naruto as he entered the room

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sandaime and Zabuza were in the room

"**I brought him back like you said" **Said Naruto in his demonic voice.

Sarutobi looked on his shoulder and saw a half dead Sasuke. Naruto dumped him on the floor

"Ojii-san, I can't stay in Konoha anymore. I need some time away"

"What! How could you do this Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya

"Look I just need a Vacation, A year. Maybe"

"Naruto, promise me that you will come back" said Sandaime

"I will"

Sandaime also pulled out a scroll.

"Go to the address and read the notes sealed in the scroll."

Naruto nodded and so did Shisuke as they left.

Sarutobi sighed

"I hope he will keep his word"

"He will. He's Naruto Namikaze. He always keeps his promises" Said Tsunade

Naruto opened the scroll and unsealed the Note and read it.

Naru

to, my son

_If you are reading this note, that means your either 16 or a Chuunin. I have left all of my possessions to you. My estate has also been left to you. It is located next to the Hyuuga compound. Please forgive me my son for placing this massive responsibility._

_Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto went in the direction of the Hyuuga compound and went into the estate. The entrance to the main house had a blood seal on it. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal. The door opened. He went down the main hallway and looked in a door that was open. There was a massive library of scrolls and a lot of blank scrolls and there was a whole shelf that was filled with scrolls to do with Biometal. He took all of those scrolls and sealed them into blank scrolls and took the scroll that was labelled

Namikaze Family Jutsu

He opened the scroll that Sandaime had given him and unsealed the next note.

Naruto

_There is a library of jutsu up the nose of the Shodaime. It has all of the jutsu in the History of Konoha. _

_Sandaime_

_(Ojii-san)_

Naruto ran out of the house resealing the door in the process.

Naruto was running towards the Hokage monument and he reached the cliff of the Hokage monument.

He ran up the cliff and he reached the nose of Shodaime and he ran up it. He entered a large cavern that was lit up that had miles of shelving filled with Jutsu scrolls.

Naruto went down the aisle marked Wind, and he picked up some interesting scrolls.

He headed back to his apartment and saw that Mikoto was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Hime, your up" said Naruto

She looked at him and cried.

"I'm so sorry Naruto… Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault Hime. This is all that bastard Sasuke's fault

She looked up at him and her tears stopped.

"Look we just need some time away that's all, so…. We're going on vacation baby!"

Mikoto grinned as she looked at him

"Vacation huh"

"Yeah, I've already got permission from the Hokage. So as soon as you're ready we'll go!"

Mikoto got up and started packing her things. Naruto packed as well sealed it into scrolls and put it in bags.

"Let's Go!" cheered Naruto as he Pumped his fist into the air. They headed to the gate and left to… well… Where ever…


	7. Chapter 6: Homecoming

**Homecoming, usual disclaimer applies**

Chapter 6

1 year later. Border of the village hidden in the leaves,

(I know I am being a bastard by leaving so much out but I want to keep some things a surprise)

2 teens were heading towards the gates of Konoha.

"We're back huh…" said the taller one

"I guess so."

"I wonder if anything's changed"

"Let's hope so…"

The two were wearing hoods so you couldn't see their faces. They went past the guards and headed for the tower.

The two were already up to the office when they were about to go in the secretary stopped them.

"You can't go in there without an appointment!"

They dropped their hoods to show their faces. Naruto's eyes became red with slits started slowly rotating and looked the secretary in the eyes.

"I don't need an appointment to see the Hokage." Naruto said.

The secretary went into a trance like mode.

"Please go right in" she said sleepily

"You know you shouldn't of hypnotised her" Said Mikoto

"C'mon can't I have a little fun?" asked Naruto pleadingly

Mikoto just sighed and shook her head with a smile.

Naruto and Mikoto were now in the office and they saw Sasuke, Sai and Sakura in there as well, Sasuke had a Chuunin vest over his normal clothes. Sasuke turned around and snarled at Naruto and activated his Sharingan.

"Pitiful"

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes with his patented 'death stare' Naruto's eyes would become slits then glow brightly and Naruto would snarl like a fox. Sasuke froze up with fear and couldn't move. Naruto deactivated his 'Death Stare' with a sigh.

"Fool…" Naruto muttered.

"So how was vacation you two?" asked Tsunade.

"It was great Hokage-sama, really pushed some stress away" said Mikoto

"Wait! They went on vacation?" asked Sakura a little enviously.

"Yeah it was great too, we got to see every one back in Wave and we went to Suna for a while. Oh yeah. Obaa-chan, did you know that gaara's been nominated for Kazekage?"

Tsunade's eyebrow went up.

"Really? That's great. He must be the youngest Kage yet. You've got some catching up to do Naruto," said Tsunade teasingly

Naruto turned to team 7.

"Sai-san, nice to see you again" said Naruto as he put out his hand for a shake

"Likewise" said Sai as he shook his hand with a smile.

"Naruto! Fight me!"

Naruto went into mock-think mode.

"How about… no" said Naruto

Mikoto started to shake her head.

"Here he goes…" she said

"No! Why not?!"

"Don't feel like it" said Naruto not caring.

Sasuke got pissed now he charged Naruto, he sighed and grabbed Sasuke's punch.

"Fine you want a fight. I'll give you more than you can handle!"

Naruto BD'd to the nearest training ground and tossed Sasuke to the other side of him.

Sasuke charged again this time jumping overhead to get behind him, he kicked Naruto in the back for him to poof into smoke, Naruto came down from above holding out model Z and X.

"Model X! Model Z! HERE WE GO! DOUBLE ROCK ON!"

Naruto changed to model ZX when he was right above Sasuke, He pulled out his Sword and went for Sasuke's head, Sasuke blocked with his Kunai. It was a power struggle.

"You really think a kunai can stop this blade?" Naruto's blade cut through Sasuke's Kunai like it was butter and gave him a shallow chest wound.

"Yield" said Naruto

"Never" said Sasuke as he went through some seals.

"Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu!" Sasuke blew a massive fire dragon from his mouth. Naruto reverted quickly, activated his Demon eyes (which give him a limited control over fire) and held a hand up in front of him. The dragon split in two and literally went around naruto.

Sasuke snarled activated his Sharingan and through more hand seals.

"Katon, Gokkakyou no jutsu!"

Naruto sighed again and inhaled sucking in the fireball before adding his wind element to it.

"Katon: Great White Fireball no jutsu" Naruto exhaled shooting out another fireball the same size but white.

Sasuke tried to dodge but was caught in the explosion leaving him with little scathes and scratches.

"Yield before I kill you" said Naruto

Sasuke growled in frustration, Naruto looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered most of the Ninja in the village had just saw Sasuke get owned by Naruto.

"See, told you he'd be here" he heard Mikoto say

He looked in the direction of Mikoto and grinned, she smiled back with the smile that made his heart melt. He walked over to her picked her up bridal style and kissed her, she gladly returned it everyone was 'ooh'ing at the scene but they ignored it because they were lost in the moment. Tsunade coughed a little and they broke the kiss.

The crowd slowly dispersed and headed back into the village.

Naruto and Mikoto were back in the office with Tsunade and Team 7. The only bad injury Sasuke suffered was a wounded pride.

"Okay. Team 7, you, Naruto and Mikoto will be heading out on a B-ranked mission to The island of metal. He is worried about his father who went missing a couple of days ago. We suspect it's a group of missing ninja. The client is the prince of the land. You will leave in 3 hours. Understood?"

"Hai!" they said in unison as they all saluted

They all dispersed from the office in their own ways.

Naruto led Mikoto to the Namikaze estate

"Okay, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them"

Mikoto nodded as they headed towards the Namikaze estate

"Okay. Open them"

Mikoto opened her eyes and gasped at the size of the house.

"This is our new home"

Naruto walked to the gate and smeared some blood against the seal and the gate opened to the Namikaze estate. They went inside and Mikoto was amazed at the craftsmanship of the house. It was two floors. The bottom floor had a kitchen, a living area, 2 bathrooms, 3 spare rooms and a training room. The top floor was just one massive bedroom with another bathroom and a walk in wardrobe.

"Wow…" was all Mikoto could say.

"Well c'mon we have a mission" said Naruto in his ninja outfit. His new ninja outfit was a red t-shirt with a mesh shirt going down to his elbows and his Chuunin vest over it. He wore long black ninja pants.

Naruto and Mikoto were first at the gate and then team 7 showed up.

"Okay let's go!" said Naruto

The group had set off for the island of metal.

Naruto's group arrived at the docks and saw a boat there, waiting for them. Naruto hopped onto the boat and saw someone he knew.

"Vent-sensei!" said Naruto when a man turned around, he was wearing a blue shirt over a full body black skin suit, and white cargo pants.

"Naruto! How are you going?"

Naruto gave him a big grin.

"We're heading on a mission to the island of metal" said Naruto

"Ah, as you can see. I'm going there too" said Vent

Sasuke walked up to the two of them.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke

"I'm Vent. Naruto's sensei. I used to own Model X"

"What about model Z?" asked Sakura

"I'd rather not talk about it…" said Vent

"Nice to see you again Naruto" he said before walking away to the cabins.

"Model Z was his best friend's until he died" said Naruto softly.

"His name was Giro, Vent is actually not from the Ninja nations. He's from a different part of the planet. He used to work for Giro's delivery company. Giro and him soon joined a group called the guardians. They were sent on a mission and that's when something happened. A man named Serpent somehow took control of Giro's mind. He was forced to fight his best friend. Vent-sensei came out on top, killing his friend in the process. He lost the ability to megamerge after the battle. But model Z responded to his pleas for help making model Z. Model X and Z are two halves of a whole. Just like their origins. X and Zero are from over 1000 years ago. The same thing happened to them, X killed Zero for him to be resurrected 500 years later. Zero killed an evil X. A copy of the benevolent, good X. Zero was killed a few years later. What happened to the two of them is just history repeating itself. And Model Z is a constant reminder of Giro to him. And he's glad that I now have them."

Sakura had a sad look on her face. Sai and Sasuke were just had indifferent expressions on their face.  
Naruto sighed and looked over the edge of the boat out into the ocean. Mikoto came up beside him and he just wrapped his arm around her.

"I hope that Prince Sanosuke remembers us…" said Naruto softly

"I hope he's alright…" said Mikoto

"He'll be alright… He's a megaman remember." Said Naruto

Mikoto felt a bit more comforted by that and she leaned into Naruto a bit more as he squeezed tighter.

The next day passed quickly as they arrived at the island at midday, the royal guards greeted them.

"Please follow us to the castle"

The group nodded as they followed the guards. They arrived at the giant castle with bright white walls, the door was massive and made of metal, as they supply 98% of the ninja nations with metal. The guards led them into a massive room with a long red carpet leading up to two seats of wood and red leather. A boy around about 15 stood beside the chairs. Naruto and Mikoto walked up to him first and knelt before him.

"Your majesty" they said humbly.

"Now, Now. What have I told you two about kneeling before me? We're friends remember! There's no need for that!" he said.

Naruto got up grinning, grasped his hand and said

"Nice to see you again Sanosuke."

"Likewise, Naruto and Mikoto"

Mikoto smiled.

Sasuke and the others came up next and Sasuke asked

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, when we we're on vacation, we came to the islands of metal and met Sanosuke"

Flashback

_Naruto and Mikoto were walking towards the castle when they heard fighting. The made a left and came to a training field were they saw a boy in red armour fighting._

"_Megaman!" Said Mikoto_

"_Yeah, c'mon let's rock on"_

"_DOUBLE ROCK ON!" _

"_ROCK ON!"_

"_Biolink Established R.O.C.K System online!"_

_Naruto and Mikoto were now Megaman ZX and Megaman D_

_They dashed to the scene and helped fight off the guards._

"_What the hell are you doing ruining my training!" said the Megaman._

"_You call that training! You've got to be kidding me! That's not megaman training! The only way to train as a megaman is to fight another megaman. And I think I could give you a run for your money."_

"_Hah! Bring it on!"_

_The megaman pulled out two twin cannons that were held with the whole hand and two extra bits came off the ends making it resemble brass knuckles. The mystery megaman charged at Naruto and tried two punch him with his hand cannon but Naruto jumped into the air and pulled out his sword and slashed him on the back whilst doing a front flip in the air. The megaman growled, turned and slammed his cannon into the ground creating a massive wall of fire the headed towards Naruto, he jumped to avoid it but the boy threw a bomb at Naruto that exploded into a ball of fire. Naruto BD'd behind the boy and held his sword to the front of his throat._

"_Yield"_

_The megaman dropped his weapons and naruto reverted to his normal form he helped up the boy._

"_You're pretty good"_

"_Yeah but you're better…"_

"_Well that's because where I come from we have more than one Megaman. Hell there are five of us."_

_The boy was a bit taken aback by the comment and introduced himself._

"_I'm prince Sanosuke of the land of metal, Megaman model F."_

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Megaman model ZX."_

"_And I'm Mikoto, Megaman Model D"_

"_Then I welcome you my fellow Megamen and friends" He smiled as did Mikoto and Naruto_

_End flashback_

Team 7 looked on in understanding.

"Okay so what's the problem Sanosuke?" asked Naruto

"My father went missing a few days ago without a trace. No one in the whole kingdom saw him leave the castle at all."

"So you think it's a kidnapping." Said Sai

"Exactly"

"Sanosuke, is there any valuable items in the castle that someone may want to steal, or use as a bargaining chip?" asked Mikoto.

"Yes. We have a sword that had the spirit of metal forged into it. The metal is the same metal from the Biometals."

"Anything else?"

"Well model F but I keep him with me at all times. Also the royal treasures"

"Yeah, most likely after the royal treasures" said Naruto.

A whizzing sound was heard and a kunai was sent flying overhead. It embedded itself into the wall. There was a note attached to the end.

_Sanosuke,_

_You will do exactly what we say if you want to see your father alive. In exactly 1 days time you will meet us at the bridge of origins with model F. You will hand it over to us and we will leave._

Naruto read the note aloud.

"Damn it! I can't give them Model F."

"well they know that you've hired Ninja since obviously someone threw that Kunai and they saw us." Said Sasuke

"Well I have an Idea" said Mikoto.

Everyone turned to her

"Well since Naruto has the strongest henge which is extremely hard to dispel. I think that just have Naruto change into Sanosuke and go to the bridge and then fight the enemy"

"That would work. But what if there is more than two of them?" asked Naruto

"Well we could hide in the bushes."

"Okay, I guess that's the plan" said Sai

Everyone nodded.

The next day

Naruto (Henged as Sanosuke) walked to the bridge of origin and waited. A man in a black cloak walked on the bridge.

"Sanosuke, give us model F"

"Where is my father?"

The man turned and motioned for two more people carrying the King to come forward.

"Will you give it to us?"

"No chance in hell."

Naruto ended the transformation as Sai and Sasuke came out of the bushes and took the king from the two others. Sasuke handed the king to Sakura as he and Sai got ready for a fight.

"You are a fool" said the man in front of Naruto.

Naruto just pulled out Model Z and X.

"DOUBLE ROCK ON!"

Naruto was in his ZX form as he charged the man he drew his ZX sword and was about to slash the man when he was forced back by a wave of energy.

The man remove his hood to reveal spiky red hair, his face had a long scar down his right cheek. He had a spiked piercing through his right eyebrow.

"You are a fool Naruto Uzumaki. My organization knows all about you and your fellow Megamen. You can not stop Chronos!"

"Then you are more of a fool than I. Overconfidence will be your downfall"

The man snorted and charged Naruto, a weapon appeared in both his hands, twin sickles. The blades started to glow green as he slashed. Two green blades of energy came from the weapons. Naruto tried dodging to find he couldn't. The two blades crashed into him slashing the armour badly.

"You're probably wondering why you can't move. The wave of energy that I sent out earlier disrupts the abilities of biometals. So in other words, you can't fight in your megaman form!"

Naruto growled a sickly growl as he reverted.

Damn, looks like I'm in for a challenge.

Naruto rushed through some hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"

Naruto blew fire balls at the man who just dodged.

"Ah, so you're a ninja as well as a megaman."

Naruto tried summoning his ZX sword but couldn't.

The man went through hand seals as well.

"Chronos Art: Time freeze!"

The man disappeared and Naruto now had two gaping slash marks in his chest, one just barely missing his heart. Naruto fell to his knees finding it hard to breathe.

"Like I said before. You cannot beat Chronos!"

Naruto slowly got up.

"Damn, looks like I need to go all out."

Naruto's youki exploded from his body.

Naruto held up his hand and said

"Onijutsu: Zero Cannon"

A red ball of energy built up on Naruto's hand and sent a stream of energy blasting forward towards the man.

The man just held up his hand and didn't even flinch, the energy went around him destroying the forest behind him.  
Naruto was panting, that was one of his strongest jutsu. He was running low on chakra. The jutsu swallowed an unholy amount of chakra.

"How… can you… be still standing?" Panted out Naruto

The man smirked.

"I am part of Chronos, Chronos cannot be stopped"

"Shut…Up…With that… Crap!" said Naruto tried to stand up but was having trouble. He raised both hands.

"This is my last resort… You are the first to have seen it."

Naruto went through a massive amount of hand seals.

"Fire Demon's Art: Raging Demon Fire Absolute Zero!"

A ball of Fire that was as hot as the sun appeared in Naruto's hands, it was 6 times the size of him.

"Die Bastard"

Naruto threw the ball forward towards the man. He scoffed and kicked it upwards. It exploded in the sky sending flames in every direction.

The man looked at his foot and saw that it was singed.

"Good, but not good enough"

Naruto was exhausted he collapsed but before he could pass out he heard a voice.

_**Naruto fuse with me! Take my energy!**_

Model O…

Naruto pushed himself up and held Model O in his hands.

Light came from Model O as it melted into Naruto's hands. Naruto got up feeling rejuvenated. Chakra pulsed through his veins.

The man was still walking towards him, Naruto shoved his hand forward making a blast of energy come from it pushing the man back.

"This time, you won't stop me!" yelled Naruto

The man laughed.

"You cannot stop time! Chronos is time itself. CHRONOS WILL NOT BE STOPPED!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The man was charging. He drew his twin sickles and tried to slash Naruto, Naruto stepped to the side and the man went past. The man threw his sickles at Naruto, he avoided them but they came back and stabbed him from behind. The blades had pierced all the way through his body.

"Son of a bitch" said Naruto

Naruto pulled both blades out of his body and forced some youki into them. They exploded in his hands.

The man didn't even seem bothered that he didn't have blades anymore.

"You think that will stop me?"

The man went through hand seals.

"Chronos Art: Time Rift!"

A giant rift opened beneath Naruto, he jumped away and landed behind the man. He kicked him as hard as he could and he fell into the rift.

"Foolish boy"

The man let himself sink and another rift opened behind Naruto, the mans hand came out of it and grabbed Naruto. The man came all the way out of it.

"Time Bomb"

A massive amount of energy came out of his hand. The Naruto in his hand just turned to smoke.

Naruto was above him with a Rasengan in his hand. He came down on the man but went straight through him.

Bunshin

The man was in front of Naruto as he went through hand seals.

"Chronos Art: Prison of Infinite Time!"

Naruto was sucked into the ground. Naruto closed his eyes when he was going down. When he opened them he was in infinite darkness and all he could hear was this ticking noise.

Naruto focused as much Chakra as he could into his hands.

He held his arms straight up.

"BURST!"

Massive amounts of blue energy blasted from his hands blasting a hole in the ceiling of the prison. Naruto jumped straight up.

He was now on the outside world again.

The man was smirking again.

"Stop smiling!" yelled Naruto

The man just raised a hand and shot a small ball of black energy the size of a Ping-Pong ball. Naruto dodged. The ball hit the ground about 12 feet behind him and created a crater that must have been 10 feet wide and 6 feet deep.

"Holy Shit!"

The man charged but Naruto jumped over him and grabbed the collar of his cloak.

Naruto went through on handed seals.

"Onijutsu: Negative Absolute Zero!"

Energy shot out of the hand that Naruto was grabbing the man with.

When the attack cleared, there was a corpse, but not the man's someone else's. There was a note on the man.

Naruto Uzumaki

_You are strong. I look forward to meeting you again, so does the rest of the Chronos Organization._

_Chronos XIII_

Naruto scrunched up the note. Sasuke and Sai were done with their enemies.

He walked over to where Mikoto, Sakura, Sanosuke and the King were. Sanosuke was crying.

"He's dead… He's gone. THEY KILLED HIM!"

"Sanosuke! Calm Down! Hatred leads to the evil, And evil leads to your eventual doom. You need to stay calm, your kingdom still needs you Sanosuke." Said Naruto

Sanosuke calmed down enough to listen to reason.

"Don't forget a Kingdom without a King is not a kingdom at all." Said Mikoto

Sanosuke got up and put his father over his shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you. You all did the best you could…"

Naruto bowed.

"No problem… King Sanosuke" said Naruto with a smirk.

Sanosuke smiled sadly.

"C'mon Sanosuke, cheer up!" said Mikoto.

The group was back at the castle, Sanosuke was announcing to the Kingdom what had happened. In a few days time he was to take the King's Swearing.

After the announcement he went back to the group.

"Thank you all, again."

"I'm sorry we can't stay for the Swearing In. But Duty calls!" said Naruto.

"Goodbye my friends."

"Sanosuke, don't forget. Beware of Chronos, they can stop Megamen powers." Said Mikoto

"I will be wary"

The group headed back to the docks for the ride back home.


	8. Chapter 7: The Triple Date

**Short filler chapter this time, sorry! Usual disclaimer applies**

Chapter 7

Team 7, Naruto and Mikoto were heading back through the gates of Konoha.

"No place like home huh babe"

Mikoto just nodded.

"I'll give the mission report" said Naruto as he and Mikoto headed towards the tower.

"I'm going home" said Sai

"Hey Sasuke, do want to do something?" Asked Sakura

"No" said Sasuke as he walked off.

Sakura hung her head in defeat as she dragged herself home.

Mikoto and Naruto were heading towards the office as two very familiar faces walked past.

"Shun! Shisuke!"

They both turned towards Mikoto and Naruto

"Hey! Your back" said Shisuke

"How's it been going?" Asked Shun

"Well I've been on vacation with Mikoto and well we went almost everywhere in the Shinobi nations and some places out of it." Said Naruto

"So how's it been with you guys? Got any girlfriends?" asked Mikoto slyly.

"Well…" said Shisuke blushing

"He's going out with Haku" said Shun bluntly

Shisuke stepped in front of Shun and waved his hands.

"Well Shun's going out with Ino!" said Shisuke

"At least I'm man enough not to be embarrassed about it" said Shun shrugging

Shisuke growled, when Naruto stepped in

"Guys, not here"

Shisuke calmed down.

"So Shisuke, Haku. How's it been going?" asked Mikoto

"It's actually going really well. We've been staying in the same apartment for a while"

"So have you had sex" asked Naruto bluntly like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Shisuke's face lit up red and he started stammering.

"Jeez, I live next door. You should hear how loud it gets!" said Shun smirking

Naruto started grinning.

"I didn't know Haku was into that sort of thing…" said Mikoto

"Anyway, you and Ino. How's that?"

"Well we only started dating about a month ago so, things are going steady"

Naruto nodded.

"We should triple date sometime." Said Mikoto.

"Yeah, I'll ask Haku"

"I'll ask ino, It'll be nice"

"Okay, see you soon"

The two nodded and headed off.

"Wow, was not expecting either of that" said Mikoto once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, surprising what happens in a year huh?"

"Yeah"

Naruto knocked on the door.

"Enter!" called Tsunade from behind the door.

Mikoto and him entered.

"Mikoto, Naruto. How'd it go?"

"The mission was not a big success…" said Naruto

"Really how so?"

"Well The King had been captured and held for ransom by a group called Chronos"

"Chronos huh?" said a voice

All of them turned to see Jiraiya sitting on the Window

"Do you know something about them?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah, they're a group obsessed with time thinking that they're invincible because their members can control time in some way. Anyway, at the moment I don't know what they're after."

"Well Ero-Sennin, It looks like they're after the Biometals. Because I fought one and he wanted Model F from Sanosuke. I think he was Chronos XIII…"

"Wait you're saying that you fought number XIII. He's the weakest out of all of them! Hell I'm surprised you survived. Because number I is their leader and as strong as all three Sannin and the first to fourth Hokage's put together, at least that's what the rumours are but I really doubt them."

"Well XIII is fucking strong he stopped my Raging Demon Fire Absolute Zero Cannon with one hand!"

Jiraiya went slack jawed at that

"No way…"

"Yeah with one hand. Any way. The king was dead when we retrieved him Chronos had already killed him."

"Naruto, is there anything else you can tell us about Chronos?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah, they seem to have the power to cancel out Biometal powers."

"Naruto be wary of them you going to have to watch your back for Akatsuki and Chronos now…" said Jiraiya

"Great, more people that want my carcass…"

"Naruto you are dismissed"

Naruto nodded as he left the office.

"This is not good Jiraiya."

"I know, I know. I need to get some advice from Pa and Ma toad. Goodbye Tsunade"

"Bye Jiraiya"

Jiraiya left the office

"I need some Sake" said Tsunade

Naruto and Mikoto were heading home for a nice rest when he saw Konohamaru and two others outside his home.

"Naruto-niichan lives here now"

"really?" asked the girl

"Yeah" said Konohamaru

"Yep me and Mikoto live here now" said Naruto

The group turned around and saw Naruto and Mikoto standing there.

"Boss!" yelled Konohamaru as he ran up to him.

"How's it been Konohamaru, been a while. Have you gotten taller?"

Konohamaru nodded.

"Who's the girl… Is she… Your girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru slyly

"Yes actually, her Name is Mikoto and we live together"

"Who are you two friends?" asked Mikoto

"Oh, She's Moegi…"

Moegi waved

"And that's Udon"

The boy with glasses pushed them up and waved.

"So we just got back from a mission and are looking forward to some rest"

Konohamaru nodded and started to leave as the others followed him.

Mikoto and Naruto entered the complex and went upstairs to the bedroom, Naruto flopped on the bed and Mikoto did the same next to him.

"Good to be home" yawned Naruto

"Yeah…" said Mikoto before the drifted off to sleep.

It was 4 in the afternoon, when Naruto heard someone calling his name. He looked outside and he saw Shun and Shisuke.

He went down the stairs and let the two of them in.

"What's up?" asked Naruto

"Oh, Ino said she would love to go."

"And Haku said she want's to go as well"

Naruto smiled and Nodded.

"So when?" asked Naruto

"Oh, how about tonight?" asked Shun

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll tell Mikoto later"

"Tell me what?" asked Mikoto as she came down the stairs

"Oh, hime, you're up. We're going on a triple date with these two tonight"

"Oh great where to?"

"I… don't… know… Where are we going?" asked Naruto

"I don't know either" said Shisuke. They all turned to shun

"Hey don't look at me. I don't know either."

"Okay, we'll all meet in the centre of town at 7.00 and we'll decide then."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shisuke and Shun left to tell their girlfriends while Naruto and Mikoto got ready.

It was 6.30 when Naruto and Mikoto were ready. Mikoto was wearing a beautiful white kimono with sakura petals all over it. While Naruto wore a white button up shirt a black blazer over it and black denim jeans. Naruto looked at Mikoto

"You look beautiful Mikoto." He walked over to her and kissed her.

"You look great Naruto" said Mikoto after the kiss.

"C'mon we better get going. Otherwise we'll be late" said Naruto as Mikoto put her arm around his as they left the compound.

Naruto and Mikoto were the first ones there soon followed by Shisuke and Haku.

"Haku!" yelled Mikoto

"Mikoto!" squealed Haku, as they ran up to each other and embraced in a hug. Soon enough Shun and Ino had shown up.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto

Everything went quiet for a while.

"No ideas huh… We're screwed" said Naruto after the silence.

"Well I know this really nice sushi bar. We could go there" said Haku

"That sounds great Haku" said Ino, everyone could tell she felt a bit out of place.

Everyone headed off to the Sushi Bar.

It was coming around to about 11pm and everyone was heading off.

"Okay, we're going to head off. I have to take my Hime home." Said Shun.

"Okay see you, shun!" waved Naruto.

Shun and Ino walked off with Ino attached to his arm.

"Well I guess we better go too, huh guys?" asked Shisuke.

"Mm, yeah." Replied Mikoto.

"Okay, see you, when we see you"

"Okay see you Shisuke, Haku." Waved Mikoto as Shisuke and Haku walked away.

Naruto scooped a giggling Mikoto into his arms; bridal style and BD'd back to the house

"Well dinner was nice, eh Mikoto-chan?" asked Naruto

"Definitely. Haku picked a very nice place." Said Mikoto as she started heading up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Well, I think it's time for bed Naruto-kun. Are you coming?"

Naruto nodded, as he headed up the stairs after her.

Chronos Headquarters

"XIII, Looks like getting model F was harder than you thought." Said a man in a grey cloak in front of thirteen.

"Shut up XII, it was only an imitation of me."

XII removed his grey hood showing long spiked blue hair going down to his mid back. He had two metal loops, piercing through his right eyebrow.

"Still…"

"Anyway you were supposed to help. We would have model F by now if you were helping" said XIII

"Hey! It's not my fault that you're too weak to get it."

A brawl was about to start between them.

"Shut it! Both of you"

Both of them instantly stopped and turned to a man with short spiked black hair. His lip had two gold loops through it and the Roman numeral 'I' was tattooed on the side of his neck. His eyes were silver and looked like mirrors.

"Sorry leader-sama." Said both XIII and XII at the same time.

"Chronos does not fight with itself, remember that you two. XII, you and XI are to retrieve model Z and X."

"Hai Leader-sama" said XII before leaving.

"XIII, your failure is a disappointment, but I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Thank you leader-sama" said XIII as he bowed


	9. Chapter 8: The Next Mission

**Clash with higher level Chronos members! Usual Disclaimer applies once again.**

Chapter 8

Naruto awoke to the smell of food being cooked. He followed his nose downstairs and saw Mikoto making pancakes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" asked Naruto as he hugged her from behind.

"You believed and trusted me" said Mikoto as she turned and kissed him.

There was a knocking at the door and Naruto went to answer it.

He opened the door to an ANBU

"Yes, Tora. What can I do for you?"

"The Hokage wants to see you ASAP"

"Hai." Said Naruto before Tora disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto headed back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Mikoto

"ANBU, the Hokage wants to see me ASAP"`

"I wonder what it's about…"

"Yeah."

Naruto and Mikoto were just outside the office when Shisuke, Haku and Shun came up.

"Hey! You guys were called too?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I wonder what it's for?" said Shun

"Me too" said Shisuke.

"Well one way to find out! Let's go in!" said Mikoto enthusiastically

They followed her in to the office to see Jiraiya there as well.

"Naruto, Shun, Mikoto, Shisuke, Haku. Good you're all here."

"Why did you want to see us, baachan?"

A thick book was thrown at Naruto and he toppled over. He was on the ground twitching.

"I have a mission for you, before naruto interrupted me."

Naruto got up rubbing his head.

"There have been reports of people in black robes with red clouds on them harassing a small town of the border of fire country. We believe it's Akatsuki. We want you 5 to go investigate and terminate the problem. This is an A-rank mission. Understood?"

"Hai!" they all said as they saluted.

"You are dismissed. You are to leave in 2 hours."

They all left the office to gather their supplies.

2 hours later

They were all heading out the gate for the mission.

Little did they know there were two people in grey-hooded cloaks watching them.

"Follow?" asked one

The other just nodded as they disappeared

"It's going to be a long trip guys, at least 1 whole day." Said Shun

"I know, once it hit's dusk. We'll set up camp." Said Shisuke

Everyone else just nodded.

Naruto stopped and everyone just kept going, then they stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Haku

Naruto didn't say anything, he looked around for a while.

"I think I heard something…" said Naruto.

Everyone then scanned the area. A pack of massive wolves came out of the forest. Surrounding them.

"Well, I think we've found lunch" said Naruto smirking

"Yeah" said Shisuke.

One of the wolves jumped for them but Naruto had already transformed into his ZX form and kicked the wolf hard in the stomach, sending it straight up. Shun, who had transformed as well, jumped up after it. Swiping his arms in an X. A barrage of Kunai had impaled the wolf. Back on the ground Haku swiped at a wolf with her halberd, cutting it in half. Shisuke had summoned a tornado sending it at a cluster of wolves, skinning them alive. Mikoto was slicing up a group of wolves with her scythe. Soon enough all of the wolves were dead.

"Well, who wants wolf?" asked Naruto jokingly looking at the pile of dead wolves

A fire was started to cook the wolves and everyone enjoyed their lunch, before long they had set off again.

It was close to nightfall, and they were pretty much at the town. They walked into the town and saw that the place was a ghost town.

"Where is everyone?" asked Haku out loud.

"There is no one left" said a maniacal voice

Naruto looked where the voice was coming from and saw Orochimaru. Except his arms didn't look mutilated they looked fine.

"Orochimaru, you bastard. What have you done!?" yelled Naruto

"Kukuku, this wasn't me Naruto-kun. It was Akatsuki. Ah who am I kidding. It was me!" yelled Orochimaru.

"How are your arms back to normal? They were sealed."

"A minor setback, which Kabuto fixed. By getting me a new body!"

Naruto transformed to his ZX form and charged him, he drew his sword and attempted to slice Orochimaru, but was blocked by Orochimaru's sword Kusanagi.

Naruto growled and jumped back, he focused on Model O's energy and felt it welling up inside of him. The energy flowed out of him surrounding him and then closing in on him. There was a massive flash of light and there stood Naruto in a new form.

_It feels like ZOX but it isn't…_ thought Naruto. There he stood, he had black armour on his chest, which started at his abdomen and went up to the base of his neck and covered the same areas on his back as well. His shoulders had armour as well, it covered the top of his shoulder and went out. His fore arms had black armour surrounding them. His legs were fully covered in black armour; underneath it all was a red full body skin.

On his head was a red and black helmet, with a visor attached to it covering his eyes. It was tinted red. His demon eyes were activated and it was directed at Orochimaru. In both of his hands was an OX sword.

"You will not live past this day Orochimaru!" said Naruto

He disappeared in pure speed and appeared in front of Orochimaru, He slashed both his swords upwards, Orochimaru just barely blocked them and Naruto disappeared again. This time he appeared above Orochimaru, going through hand seals.

"Onijutsu: Force Pressure"

Orochimaru was forced to the ground and could not move. Naruto stabbed him and he turned to mud.

_Kawarimi!_

Naruto disappeared when he tried to stab him with Kusanagi.

Naruto appeared again infront of Orochimaru and kicked him in the chin. He went straight up, Naruto appeared above him, with a Rasengan in hand.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he thrust the orb into Orochimaru. He spiralled into the ground making a crater.

Naruto fell to the ground exhausted he collapsed as the transformation slowly fell away.

"Naruto!" yelled everyone else there. They ran over to him, but he was panting heavily.

"Well, well, looks like this is going to be just too easy huh XII?" said a Voice

"Yes, XI. Too easy." Said another voice.

Everyone was looking for the voices and that's when two people in grey hooded cloaks appeared from the ground.

The two removed their hoods. One had long spiked blue hair with two metal loops piercing his right eyebrow. The other was a chrome dome, the roman numeral 'XI' tattooed on the top of his head.

"Give us the blonde kid, and we'll let you live"

Naruto pushed himself up, once again he focused on Model O's energy and was instantly rejuvenated. Each time he used it he felt stronger… it was his drug… it made him stronger.

"I'm not going any where."

The two smirked. Naruto's demon eyes were activated and he still had trouble following the movements. The two appeared on both sides of him. Naruto thrust his hands sideways pushing them away from him. He used the same power in his last battle with Chronos… just what was it?

The two flew off into buildings causing them to collapse.

Naruto looked to where the buildings were and saw the two Chronos members dusting themselves off.

_No normal person should be able to survive a building collapsing on top of them._

Was the collective thought of everyone.

"Hah! You really think that would be the end of it? Pitiful" said XII

XII pulled out the hilt of a blade.

"XI, I'll take care of the brat. You take the other 4."

XI pulled out a massive tomahawk and disappeared. At the same time so did everyone else.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Naruto-kun."

Naruto snarled and replied.

"You really think you can beat me with just a sword hilt?"

XII smirked and made a slashing motion. A massive gash appeared on Naruto's chest.

"My sword, the imagine blade. Trust me. You might not see the blade but it's there. Hard to dodge a weapon you can't see."

Naruto's wound wasn't healing as fast as usual, in fact it was barely healing at all.

Naruto lifted his pants to reveal two seals, one on each leg.

"Oh yeah? Pretty hard to kill something you can't see too." Said Naruto as he wiped some blood on the two seals. He lifted his arm to also show a seal on the underside of his wrist. He wiped some blood on it and a katana was in his hands. Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of him but was kneed in the gut and sent flying.

Naruto snarled. He disappeared again to appear above XII and slashed downwards, XII lifted his hilt and blocked the weapon. Naruto reappeared behind him and got a kick on the man, but he didn't even budge.

_What!_

Naruto was sent flying backwards. Naruto slowly got up. He looked to where XII was but he wasn't there anymore. Naruto felt himself being kicked when he fell into unconsciousness.

Unknown area

"Naruto" said a faint voice.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an odd room with wires covering the walls he looked around and saw a cylinder in the centre of the room. He looked around again and saw a girl dressed in pink with long blonde hair.

"Naruto. I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ciel, I created the biometals."

Naruto widened his eyes.  
"You created X, Z, P, H, L, O, F and D!"

"I created X, Z, P, H and F. But I did not create O and D. Hell I haven't even heard of a model D."

"So… Why am I here?"

"I'm here to help you. I can help you unleash the full powers of the biometals."

"Great, but I don't think that would help me here. I'm fighting someone who can nullify the powers of the biometals."

"I know, but this is the first time ever that you will unleash the true powers of the biometal. Just trust me."

Naruto nodded.

Ciel put her hands to her chest when a small orb of light appeared in front of Naruto.

"Take it, It will help."

Naruto reached out to it when he woke up in the real world.

Naruto felt immense power flowing through him. It burst out from him and knocked XII down.

Naruto pulled out model Z.

"ANCIENT ROCK ON!"

"Zero Link established, R.O.C.K system online!"

Naruto had transformed. His hair had become a long blonde ponytail. And he had a helmet with two spikes where his ears should have been. His chest was covered in red armour same with his legs and fore arms. His hands had white gloves on them. His shoulders were covered in white armour, his left shoulder pad had a Z on it.

"XII, you will not leave here alive."

"Please, you really think that Rock on will help" said XII as he tried to cancel it but he couldn't.

"Like I said, you won't leave here alive!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared above him in a fraction of a second.

His arm had changed into a cannon.

"Mega Z Buster!" Yelled Naruto as he fired a massive shot that engulfed XII, it turned into a firestorm not long after.

Naruto reverted, he heard the scream of Mikoto not to far away. Naruto started running as fast as he could to get to his beloved. He was hoping for the best.

Naruto arrived at a horrifying scene. Shun had been brutally beaten. His arm was crushed and severely bleeding. His leg had a bone sticking out of it. In short he was dying. He ran to his friend.

"Shun, you gotta hold on!" said Naruto as he knelt down beside him.

"Naruto… Tell Ino, I'm sorry"

Everything went quiet to Naruto, he heard Shun's heart slow down and then completely stop. Naruto picked up his friends biometal. Naruto felt the rage start to build up inside him. Red chakra burst out from him, tendrils lashed out at everything around him. He turned to XI.

"**I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart… LIMB BY LIMB!" **Screamed Naruto as he charged the tomahawk wielding man with incredible speed. Faster than when he released his weight seals. Naruto used his claw hands to slash at the Chronos member. His claws were decimating the man's body. He got the man to the ground and snapped his arm clean off his body and then threw it into the surrounding forest. He then used his claws to sever the man's tendons in his legs. He stabbed his clawed hands into XI's stomach and picked him up and threw him into a tree. Naruto started to realise what he was doing and calmed down. The red chakra started to die down. He fell to the ground on his knee's panting.

He walked over to Shun's lifeless body. He picked it up and that's when he heard something.

Thump

Naruto put a hand over his friends neck when he felt a faint pulse.

"We gotta go back to Konoha, Now!" yelled Naruto

Everyone nodded then disappeared to the gate of Konoha and sprinted to the hospital. Naruto ran to the reception.

"He needs a doctor now!" screamed Naruto at the nurse-receptionist.

"Doctor!"

A young doctor ran into the room and took Shun from Naruto ran into the E.R operating theatre. Naruto and Shisuke ran after the doctor and stopped at the door.

"He's going to be alright… He's going to be alright…" said Shisuke to Naruto but also trying to convince himself as well.

_10 gruelling hours later_

It was close to 4 in the morning when the doctor came out of the operating theatre.

He walked over to Naruto.

"You brought in Shun Arias right?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, how is he?"

"He's going to be just fine, give him a week's rehab and he'll be back up to his fighting form."

"Thanks doc, can we see him?"

"Not yet, he needs rest. Come back tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, he felt a wave of tiredness flow over him. He needed to sleep. He looked around the room for his friends. Mikoto was sleeping on a chair. Shisuke was still awake and was stroking Haku's hair. Haku was resting her head on Shisuke's lap. Naruto walked over to Mikoto and scooped her up bridal style. He then walked over to Shisuke and told him what the doctor told him.

"I'm going to take Mikoto home, we all need some rest. I'll take the mission report in tomorrow."

**Glad I didn't kill off Shun? I was thinking about it but then the train of thought came to a halt.**

**Now don't fret the next chapter should be up by about this time next week, I'm putting the finishing touches on it as you read. So tell me what you think! Be the first one to review and you get to be put in the story... maybe... if I can fit you in somewhere!**


End file.
